A Certain Magical Beast
by RedJoker415
Summary: In Academy City, things are never as peaceful as people believe. Join Hitori Senso as he lives life to the fullest alongside Kamijou Touma and others. With Magic and Science clashing in this city, one can never know what will happens next.
1. First Day

**Hello Everyone. RedJoker here!**

**After reading many wonderful stories ****here, I decided to try my hand at it. There will be some deviations from the main series along the way. Some might like it, others won't. Not everyone can be satisfied. But if you do have suggestions please let me know. I hope to keep this going as long as I can as I have college stuff going on right now. I hope you enjoy as this is a learning experience for me. **

* * *

**Many Years Ago**

It was the dead of night, the moon was full as the illuminating light has covered an opening in a forest. Normally this area would be abandoned as it was far away from civilization, but that was not the case tonight. Many people had gathered around an altar, their attire consists of robes belonging to some sort of cult. One might believe that this would be a gathering of fools or madmen that believes in the occult. In truth, there is more than meets the eye.

These people, or rather magicians, had started moving around in what seems to be some form of magic circle. Once the magicians are in formation they all turned to two people. One of them was in robe that was more intricate compared to the others indicating their status among the magicians. The person had the hood of their robe down showing their face. The person is a man in his late twenties and has an appearance of an British aristocrat. His blonde hair is tied to a ponytail and is wearing a singular hearing in his right ear. He gives off an air of superiority and yet seems to be the kind of person that does not look down on others, a quality of a true leader.

The person next to him has an appearance that looks out of place compared the magicians gathered tonight. It was a small child, he seems to have an appearance of someone in the late stages of some kind of life threatening disease and is having extreme difficulties standing up. The boy has beige colored hair to go along with his brown eyes, he was wearing a hospital gown, but he didn't seem to mind as he was too focused on staying conscious with every fiber of his being. He has a locket wrapped around neck and had looked at the contents inside, it was a picture of a girl with tea-colored hair that has the same appearance as him only being a few years older. The picture seems to be ripped from the side meaning that this isn't the whole picture. He closed the locket held on to it tightly, as if he was giving some form of prayer.

The man has looked down on the boy and spoken to him in a calm yet firm tone, "The preparations are complete, all that is left for you is to take the stage"

The boy had said nothing but stared at the center of the circle, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After he opened his eyes there was a newfound determination in his eyes and without saying a single word removed the locket and handed it to the man. The man took a few seconds to look at it to understand what the child meant.

"Understood, I'll hold on to it to make sure its safe. The others have set up a barrier around the area so it is up to you whether you survive overcoming this curse or perish from it. After all, this is your last chance at salvation as time is running out. "

The child nodded and slowly made his way towards the center. Each step was extremely taxing to the boy's body, but he persisted as he constantly reminded himself of a promise he made. Once he finally reached the center of the circle and dropped to his knees, the surrounding magicians prepared themselves. They were tense as if they are about to do battle, but all the can do is contain what is about to happen. The man simply watched on the ritual with an analytical view and finally looked backed down on the locket. He closed his eyes as he gripped on the locket.

'_All I can do is hope that this child have the resolve to keep on living, even if he overcomes this, his life will still come with great difficulties. I pray for his future as it will eventually become a bloody battlefield.'_

The child had simply looked up to the moon, and it finally started. What happened next was a great scream of agony that could have never come from a child which eventually turned into a bloody roar of defiance into the heavens themselves, this went on back and forth through out the ritual. The screams had carried on throughout the night with no rest…

* * *

**Academy City, July 17**

An alarm filled filled the large bedroom the student was living in. The bedroom was filled with many storage containers that haven't been opened yet. Normally a student would be sleeping on a bed, but that is not the case for this particular individual. He was sleeping on the desk on the end of his room. There a couple of monitors in front of him displaying various information. When the alarm rang, the student slowly opened his eyes and yet out a drawn out yawn. He blankly looked at the screen and internally groaned.

'_First day here and I did nothing but surfed the web looking for information on __**her**__._ _I should take it easy and wait for an opportunity on any leads. After all I'm only supposed to be a normal high school student, it'll be a problem if I don't act like it.'_

He sat up and went his way towards the drawer near the bed. He picked up the phone to turn off the alarm and proceeded to look at the time, it seemed to be fairly early in the morning. He decided to take a quick shower to relax his body. During this process, he went on to remember what was said to him before his admission to Academy City.

'_I have nothing left to teach you, from now on you will learn from your life experience and pave the way to your future. It may be a difficult journey, but if you wish to look for __**her**__, then you must look forward. But you are always welcome back if you wish to choose so. Oh, and let me know if you find anything interesting. With you luck I'm sure you will find something worthwhile.'_

That last statement (said in a smug manner) annoyed him a bit but he couldn't argue against that claim. After leaving the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror to fix himself up. Upon looking at his reflection he took time to analyze his looks. His hair is somewhat unkempt yet fashionable,and it is as white as snow with a small streak of black going along the right side of his face. His fierce eyes is to be described as pale ice blue, overall he looks like a delinquent. His eye then hovered to his body. It seems to be in top form for someone his age, his body having no imperfections, except for one. There is a large scar that travels down diagonally, it looks like it was done by some kind of wild animal. He moved his hand at the scar and smiled bitterly as he recalled the events that led him getting that scar.

After everything was said and done he proceeded to change into his clothes which consist of a white button up shit meant for summer classes and a simple black shirt underneath. His pants were simple with it's only unique feature being the long belt used hanging down from his waist making it seem like he has some kind of tail. He finally finished his wardrobe by wearing two bracelets that look like some kind of charm on both of his arms. In addition to his fierce looks, one might believe he's an actual delinquent. He gave himself a satisfied look and proceeded to enter the large living room.

After checking the time one more time, he spoke in bored tone, "It's too late to make something to eat, might as well get a quick breakfast on my way to school." He proceeded to move to door before stopping himself as he almost forgot several more things. First was his bag holding his school supplies, how could have forgotten something that important? Second was a locket that was at the counter of his bed, he silently beat himself up over it again for forgetting it as he reaches for it. He placed it around his neck and placed it underneath his shirt as he finally put on his shoes and headed out. Little did he know that fate has much more for him in the future.

* * *

**A Certain High School**

Kamijou Touma is someone you can consider a truly misfortune person. All of his life is setback after setback due to seeming bring misfortune wherever he goes. It had gotten to a point where he was sent to Academy City due to a series of events he would rather not talk about. While life at Academy City wasn't great, it wasn't terrible either. There were many events he can look back on with a smile on his face, and some that were less than ideal. A perfect example being a certain middle schooler she met last month that can shoot electricity last month, that was a day he did not want to relive again.

It was a normal day at school, all things considered, with Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce talking about various fetishes (well Aogami talking about multiple fetishes, Tsuchimikado has talking about little sisters and maids, the usual). Things eventually elevated where they dragged him on the conversation. As expected, they started egging him on for his choice of girls.

"C'mon Kami-Yan! That's just too vanilla nyah~!"

"That's right! You have to expand your worldview! Need to go for more risque stuff!"

"Screw that! There's nothing wrong with Dorm Manager Onee-sans! You're just perverts who doesn't know the meaning of setting expectations!"

This went on for quite a while until their homeroom teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe, came in to settle the class down (although it had to be done through tears, which made them felt a little guilty). After everything has calmed down, Tsukuyomi went ahead and spoke to the entire class.

"Good morning everyone! I got some exciting news to share with everyone! We're getting a transfer student today."

While there quite a bit of murmurs going around the classroom, Kamijou raised his hand to speak.

"Sensei, why is there a student transferring at the end of the semester? Shouldn't that person be transferred at the beginning of the fall semester?"

"That's normally the case, but apparently due to various health issues he has been hospitalized for almost half the year and his previous school had dropped him for lack of attendance. He decided transferred over here. And after taking some tests, the staff decided he needed some remedial classes to catch himself up for what he is missed out on. He also wanted to get used to the school before taking the remedial classes."

After some noises signifying their satisfaction all that's left is to introduce the new student. All of a sudden there was a noise outside that interrupted the class, it was as if someone fell down onto the floor. What followed after was a scream of someone who was in pain.

"ARRRGGGHHH! WHY WASN'T THERE A WET FLOOR SIGN!"

It seems that the floor was recently cleaned and someone forgot to place a wet floor sign. Tsukuyomi went out of the room to see if the person was alright.

"Wahhh! Are you okay?!"

"*Groaning* I'll be fine. I'm used to these kinds of things happening..."

There was a short pause before he continued.

"Why is there a little kid coming out of the class I'm supposed to attend?"

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a fully fledged adult and will be your new teacher from this day forward."

Another short silence followed…

"HUH?! You're kidding right?!"

The new student peaked inside the room with the students seeing is face for the first time. They see a white haired boy with icy blue eyes. His eyes were opened wide in confusion and has his hand covering his nose while blood is dripping from it, that fall looked painful.

"She's kidding, isn't she?!"

In response the class shook their heads supporting her claim. In response, the boy simply stood back in shock. Unfazed, Tsukuyomi went up to the student to check on him.

"Are you sure you're alright? There's a lot of blood coming out of your nose."

He blinked realizing what he should have been worrying about in the first place. He proceeded to reach into his bag and pulled out some tissues to wipe his nose.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I'm used to this kind of stuff happening."

Tsukuyomi then proceeded to address the class.

"Ahem! Class I would like for you to meet our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Oh right."

The delinquent looking boy finally walked to the front of the class and spoke to everyone with a confident smile.

"Nice to meet ya! The name is Hitori Senso. I hope we can get along."

"Wonderful! For now why don't sit right in front of Kamijou-chan and we can continue the lesson."

* * *

**After Class**

Class went as normally as one would expect ignoring what happened when introducing Hitori. As Hitori was finish packing up he was approached by two people, one blond and one with blue hair, to strike up a conversation.

"Yo Hitori-san! Nice to to a fresh face here. The name's Tsuchimikado Motoharu this here is Aogami Pierce and the one packing up over there is Kami-yan."

Hitori then proceeded to look at the spiky haired boy as he finished packing and walked towards him to greet him.

"The name's Kamijou Touma. Nice to meet you."

As they finished introductions, Aogami decided to change the subject.

"So I heard that you spent half of the year in the hospital, is that right?"

"Huh?" He was confused for a moment before remembering what they implied.

'_Shit! That's right! That was my excuse when entering Academy City! Gotta play along with it fast!' _He then proceeded to address them, "Yeah, that's right, why do you ask?"

"I see…" Aogami was oddly silent for a moment and then proceeded to let his heart out "YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!"

Hitori was at a loss for words as Tsuchimikado proceed to join in.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I BET YOU PAMPERED BY CUTE NURSES AS THEY SERVE YOUR EVERY BASIC NEEDS! I'M COMPLETELY JEALOUS NYAH~!"

Hitori was expressionless as he turned to Kamijou who has an exasperated on his face as he asked a question he probably doesn't want the answer to.

"Is this normal?" '_Please say no!'_

The spiky haired boy answered by solemnly nodding his head.

"I see…" '_Oh no…'_

Hitori was silent for a quick second before accepting his fate.

'*_sigh* Might as well have fun with this. I swear, I always seem to attract these kinds of people.'_

The white haired boy then proceeded to have the biggest shit-eating grin on his as he spoke to the duo with Kamijou going wide eyed as he slowly backed up.

"That's right… Those beautiful nurses were all over me. All of them wanting to spend some quality time with me and then some."

While it was obvious that it was a lie, but that didn't stop the idiot duo from attacking him both of them while declaring war on this "playboy."

"YOU BASTARD LEAVE SOME FOR US!"

They then proceeded to beat each other silly, somehow dragging Kamijou along their pointless brawl.

"GAHHH! HOW DID GET DRAG INTO THIS! SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

This went on for a couple of minutes until they tired themselves out. Out of breath they laughed it off over the silly fight (except for Kamijou who took the most damage), and the idiot duo conceded their defeat, it seems there is a new member of the Delta Force (much to the other students dismay). They started talking more as they left the school yard with Aogami asking Hitori something once again.

"So Hitori-san what you planning on doing after your first day here?"

"Me? Well… since I moved to a new district, I want to walk around to get used to the area. Truth be told I didn't eat breakfast because I couldn't find a good place to eat."

"If it's a tour you're looking for, I'm sure Kami-yan would be more than willing to show you around."

Kamjou then turned to Aogami with a deadpan expression.

"Why can't you do it? I'm pretty sure you know places than I do."

"Sorry but I'm gonna be busy, there's a signing for an idol that I wanna meet today."

"And what about Tsuchimikado?"

"Sorry Kami-yan, I'm spending the day with Maika and help her with the groceries nyah~."

"Well I can't either, I have plans with… "

He was interrupted by his phone going off telling Kamijou that he had received a text. He looked at the phone for a brief moment to read the contents before sighing.

"Nevermind. I guess I am free. Seems like there was an emergency meeting happening over there that she had to attend."

Hitori has wondering who Kamijou was talking about as he muttering to himself but was interrupted by Aogami.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure there are plenty of opportunities to go out you lucky bastard. Well anyways I have to get going before it gets too crowded, later Hitori and Kami-yan!"

"Yep I have to get going too, see you guys tomorrow." Tsuchimikado added.

The two made their way towards their respective destinations leaving Kamijou and Hitori behind. Kamijou then turn to Hitori.

"Well if you're still looking for a tour guide, I have no problem showing you around the area."

Hitori smiled showing his gratitude, "Thanks I appreciate it."

As Hotori followed Kamijou where he can't see his face. His expression turned into a frown for a short time.

'_Tsuchimikado, why does he have the same scent as them? It's barely noticeable, but it's still there, what is a magician doing here?'_

As they were walking, Tsuchimikado was lost in his own thoughts having a similar thought.

'_Why is he here? Someone like him should've been instantly spotted by the city, unless this is what Aleister wants. If so, then for what purpose?'_

* * *

**Later on that Day**

The tour was rather uneventful to say the least. But this was something Kamijou was glad for due to his usual misfortune. As for Hitori, it was good to find some areas to hang out at and eat. He had mentally marked down some recommendations that Kamijou made on restaurants just in case he stayed out too long. As they were walking they struck up various conversations, one of them being the fact they are level 0s (which is not the case at all for these two, one of them not being aware of their true power while the other is blatantly lying to keep up appearances). Their tour ended with Kamijou leading to a restaurant named Joseph's.

"And that's pretty much it for today, if there's more you want to check out be sure to let me know."

"Thanks but I think I can take it from here. I really appreciate your help here, probably would have taken me longer to get used to the area without your help."

As they were finishing up, they were interrupted by the sound of their stomachs growling. They were too busy walking around that they forgot to eat. Hitori then turned to Kamijou.

"How about I treat us something to eat, my treat."

"Thanks, this Kamijou-san is running low on funds so I really appreciate it."

As Hitori reached into his pocket to see how much cash he has in his wallet, only to feel nothing. He checked his other pocket where he normally has his phone only to find nothing as well. There was only one explanation.

"Shit. I forgot my wallet and phone back home."

He was focused that he didn't forget his school bag and locket that he completely overlooked those two items.

"Huh?! How in the hell did you forget something that important!?"

Hitori responded by giving him a strained smile.

"Hey mind spotting me for today? I promise to pay you back tomorrow."

"*Sigh* Alright, I'm getting hungry as well, such misfortune… Lets just go to a nearby convenience to take money out of my card and get something cheap."

"That sounds good to me."

As they entered the convenience store Kamijou went ahead and inserted his card into the ATM machine only for it to go haywire, leaving his card stuck. As this happened, Hitori couldn't help but notice how unlucky Kamijou is as he recalled several other instances that happened while they were walking around earlier.

'_And here I thought I was the unlucky one due to my powers but his takes the cake.'_

As this went on, Kamijou was still trying to get his card out with no chance of success he screamed out to the world.

"Such misfortune!"

"It's been awhile."

A femine voice interrupted him and cause both boys to look at the entrance. It was a girl who looks like a middle schooler with chestnut hair with eyes matching it. She was wearing a school uniform belonging to some prestigious school. Hitori didn't recognize the uniform, but Kamijou immediately recognize the uniform belonging to Tokiwadai Middle School. The appearance of this particular girl fully convinced Kamijou that today was not going to be his day.

"Ah great, just when my day couldn't get worse."

"Hey! Don't just ignore me! I said it before didn't I, that we were gonna have that rematch!"

As the girl was yelling at him, Hitori decided to join in on the conversation, "Who's she? A friend of yours?"

"Not really, you see..."

Kamijou then proceeded to explain how he had met her last month, how he tried to help her only to get attacked by her. Hitori listen in an understanding manner, nodding his head and giving him his full support in the story. As this went on, the middle schooler was getting irritated as she was ignored for the entire conversation. In response, she hit the ATM machine with her electrified fist, causing both boys to jump.

"I'm talking to you dammit!"

As soon she made contact, Kamijou's card was ejected from the machine. Overjoyed, the spiky haired boy grabbed the card and thanked her.

"Oh thank God! I thought you were going to be trouble, but you really helped me out here. How can I ever repay you Biri-Biri."

"It's not Biri-Biri! It's Misaka Mikoto!"

After finally revealing her name, Hotori couldn't help but perk up at the name. He believed he heard that name before. That's right, it was during his research last night looking at various information regarding Academy City. He looked at anything that caught his interest, whether they were research publicly documented or strange rumors regarding the city. While recollecting that info, he realized why he recognized that name, but he wanted it confirm it first.

"Excuse me."

Misaka was too focused on the unfortunate boy that she hadn't noticed the white haired boy with him, despite that he was talking with Kamijou just now. While slightly embarrassed for not noticing him, she put that embarrassment on hold to finally address the boy.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be..."

But before he could finish his question, the ATM machine started to malfunction. Filled with worry, Kamijou procceeded to grabbed Misaka by her arm and ran off with the girl screaming.

"GAHHH! I HAD A FEELING THIS WOULD HAPPEN! SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

Hitori was left stupefied as what had transpired, as a few seconds passed he was brought back to reality by the manager yelling at him.

"What the Hell did you do?!"

He was wide eyed as he realized he was getting blame for the broken ATM.

'_Shit.'_

He immediately ran outside chasing the two students while ignoring the manager's yell.

"WAIT THE HELL UP YOU BAST…. GAHH!"

It appeared he has tripped onto the floor once again.

* * *

**Nighttime, at the River Bank**

The trio that consisted of Kamijou Touma, Hitori Senso, and Misaka Mikoto were resting on the edge of a river bank. Kamojou was catching his breath for running so much, Hitori was covering his nose with a tissue to stop the bleeding once again, and Misaka has standing nearby somewhat amused at their state.

Kamijou was lamenting on what happened, "*Sigh* If only that ATM Machine hadn't broken down, I'm sure I'm going to be blamed for it."

Hitori spoke in a nasally voice, "Don't worry about that, I'm the bastard who got yelled at, I'm probably gonna end up on the chopping block."

As both boys were in despair, Misaka nonchalantly spoke to Kamijou.

"I'll let whatever happened just now slide, so fight me."

"You keep saying that but you never managed to get a win against me have you?"

"But I haven't got hurt! So it's still a draw!"

After cleaning himself up, Hitori went ahead and asked misaka the question he was meaning to ask earlier.

"You said you were Misaka Mikoto right? As in the #3 level 5?"

"Hm? Yes, what about it?"

He then spoke in a deadpan expression, "So why is a Level 5 trying to pick a fight against a Level 0?"

"Huh? W-Well you s-see..."

Now embarrassed, Misaka wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Don't tell me … you're the type who likes to abuse their powers aren't you?!"

"HUH?! THAT"S NOT TRUE!"

Amused, Hitori decided to continue, "So why aren't are trying to look for a fight with someone of your caliber like the other Level 5s?"

"What makes you think we know each other? The only one that I know of goes to my school and I don't even want to deal with her."

And that answers his question, he was hoping to find answers on whether or not the Level 5s know each other. Due to the secret nature of their identities and being only 7 of them known, he was hoping the public figure of Academy City would be connected to them. He somewhat expected this, but it still disappointed him. He then continued to 'interrogate' Misaka.

"That still doesn't answer the question on why you're trying to pick a fight with a Level 0."

"Like hell he's a Level 0!"

In a fit of rage, Misaka closed her eyes as she accidentally let out a stream of electricity at the two boys. Once she opened her eyes she saw the damage. As expected, Kamijou panicked and raised his right hand in time to negate the attack. As for Hitori, he was outside the blast zone which was quite large. But she remembered him being next to Kamijou, at the center of the blast zone. How he managed to move that fast confused her, how did he get that far over a short time?

But that was put aside by Hitori as he was distracted by what Kamijou did. When he instinctively jumped back to avoid the accidental attack made by Misaka, he saw the unlucky boy raise his hand trying to block it. He thought it was pointless, until he heard a sound of glass shattering. His eyes were wide open when he saw what happened after, the electricity was negated and Kamijou made it out unscaffed. He heard about something like this before, a power to negate any supernatural phenomenon. He believed it was a myth, but he wanted to confirm it first.

"How in the hell did you do that?"

Kamojou spoke bashful manner "What can I say this what my Imagine Breaker does, it can negate anything supernatural."

Imagine Breaker. After seeing it in action, he couldn't help but be fascinated. All of that lighting disappeared in the blink of an eye. He began wondering what else it can negate. Truth be told, He stumbled upon a rumor earlier of someone capable of negating esper abilities while looking for a potential lead on a separate investigation.

He didn't think much of during that time, but seeing in action change his mind quickly. Not to mention his claim of negating anything supernatural. He wants to put that to a test, an opportunity doesn't come around that often. He was then brought back to reality by Misaka bringing back Kamijou to the topic at hand.

"Imagine Breaker huh… Anyways, what I said before, I want you to fight me." It seems she had forgotten about how Hitori moved that fast before.

"*Sigh* You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"Hell no."

"Alright might as well get this over with."

Hitori the spoke up with an excited tone, "Ooohh! Can I be the referee for the match?"

Both of the soon be combatants turn their heads at him in confusion, "Huh?"

"C'mon. You gotta have a third set of eyes to make the fight more fair right?"

Misaka eventually relented "I guess that's fair, come on."

Following her notion Kamijou went down the bank to have a proper arena to have their match. Hitori stayed behind to watch from afar to facilitate the match. After they were ready, Hitori then proceeded to call out to them.

"Start!"

As soon as the bell was rung, Misaka stretch out her hand as various black particles are forming around it. As her previous attack didn't harm, she decided for a different approach. She is using iron sand to create a pitch black sword. Her opponent was now worried as he voiced his concerns.

"Hold on now… you're using a weapon. Isn't that against the rules?"

After hearing that Hitori perked his head up, "Oh yeah… we never decided on the rules."

"Don't worry, since this created by my ability, it should be fair game."

With a focused look on her face she went ahead and attacked Kamijou, swinging her blade. He managed to dodge each attack in the nick of time. He is slightly panicking at the thought of what would happen if that iron blade lands a hit at him. Misaka was getting irritated at Kamijou for not taking the offensive. But Hitori was focusing on something else entirely.

The way the Kamijou was moving was concerning. While it looks like he is dodging in a clumsy manner, there were a few moments of odd movements. There would be attacks that should've landed but were dodged at the last second. It was as if his body was moving on his own through his instincts. It seems Kamijou hasn't realized it and Misaka was too focused on hitting him too notice. But Hitori could see that something isn't right, even for someone that wields Imagine Breaker, but he decided to keep it to himself.

Misaka on the other hand had decided to change things up and extended her sword towards Kamijou. Surprised by this, he quickly reached out his hand to negate it. As it was negated, Misaka was in deep thought.

'_It negated, I expected this to happen but that doesn't mean it's over.'_

"W-Well it seems it that I win, so how about we call it?"

"Not gonna happen, besides just because you get rid of my sword doesn't mean the iron sand is gone."

As soon as she said that, the sand once again built up into a giant ball and shot out a tendril towards Kamijou. He once again canceled out the attack with ease.

"Tch. This the same as before!"

But before he can continue Misaka somehow made her way behind him and grabbed his hand hand.

"Gotcha!" '_You may have negate my attacks through the air, but there's no way you should block a direct current!'_

She then unleashed her finishing blow, only for nothing to come out. She was in shock for quite a good while.

'_What's wrong! Why is nothing happening!'_

Kamijou simply gave an awkward look as he decided to raise his left fist towards her. She immediately used her free hand to brace for the incoming attack, while being scared in the process. It was an awkward situation.

"Um… "

"Well!" Hitori got the attention of both combatants, "It seems we got a winner. Right Kamijou-san?"

Before Kamijou could say anything, Misaka gave out an outrageous remark.

"HUH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Cmon, the moment you braced yourself was basically a forfeit."

"I didn't do that!"

Kamijou decided to add fuel to the fire, "So you mean to tell me that this… " he proceeded to mimic her stance earlier, "Was not a surrender?"

"It was not!"

"Right…"

Noticing the rising tension, Hitori slowly backed up trying not to get the attention of Misaka as she finally let go. Kamijou, noticing just in time, dodged an attack from Misaka and started running away fearing for the worst. The electrifying girl also started chasing him in a full sprint.

"Get back here!"

"Wahhhh!"

As the two ran off for the night, Hitori simply stared at the two students and gave himself a satisfied sigh.

'_Already my first day and a bunch of interesting things happened. Dammit, it kind of annoys me who fast the boss got proven right. Well might as well go home.'_

As he walked home two things came into mind, Imagine Breaker and the Level 5 known as Misaka Mikoto.

'_Imagine Breaker, I wonder what it's imitations are. Kamijou-san said he can negate anything supernatural, can it even negate… no, let's not get too hopeful. I'll have plenty of time to check it. Then there's also Misaka-san, it seems she doesn't know any other Level 5 besides that schoolmate of hers. Finding her is going to be more difficult than I thought. If only I have someone that is well versed on the other side of this city.'_

As Hitori was lost in his own thoughts, he noticed some people were surrounding him. They look like they were delinquents with various weapons meant for the purposes of mugging. If Hitori remembered correctly, they were called Skill-Out. Many factions of made up of Level 0s for the purpose of either protecting themselves from higher level espers or wanting to cause trouble. It seems for this cause these people are the latter. The leader stepped up and started talking to him.

"Hey! Isn't too late for you to be walking around these parts?"

"Really? I kind of lost track of time."

"Well it happens to the best of us… "

He started to motion is men to surround Hitori.

"But we're gonna have you pay the toll if you want to make it back before midnight."

In an uninterested tone Hitori spoke, "Is it a bad time to say that I forgot my wallet at home?"

"Huh? What kind of dumbass forgets their wallet at home?"

Hitori proceeded to point at himself which pissed off the leader.

"Well are you a smart ass. Well that's fine, there are other ways to pay."

As the rest of the men gathered around preparing to beat him, Hitori still spoke in an uninterested manner.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that, I'll have you know that I know a thing or two about fighting.."

"Oh? And what can you do about it? There's twenty of us and one of you, Get him!"

One of the men proceeded to swing his metal pipe with full force aiming for the head, Hitori did nothing as the pipe is currently making its way towards its target. The attacker was sure that it would connect until Hitori grabbed it at the last second. He then spoke to the leader in an unimpressed tone.

"Twenty? Should've brought more… "

* * *

**Hitori's Apartment**

Hitori had finally returned to his apartment after a long night, looking no different as he was earlier today. He had a tired look in his eyes as he walked into the living room and assess is current living situation. There are many storage boxes littered around the area. This also includes the rest of his apartment as well.

"Ugh… I'm too tired to start unpacking all of this stuff. I'll do it when I get the chance tomorrow."

As he slowly entered his room he noticed that he left his computer on for the whole day.

"God damn it, I forgot to turn it off. It must've been heating up for the entire day."

He went ahead and turned off the computer, but not before taking a quick peek of the screen. There were various windows open showing various information. They were mostly about everyday life in Academy City and news from both official and unofficial sources. It seemed it was used to help him integrate into life in Academy City.

There was one more window off to the side it seemed to be it was hacked into, giving him access into the Bank. But it seems to be only entry level access giving him access to students information from Level 0 to 4. He promptly turned off to computer and went to bed letting his drowsiness take over. After all, his life here is only getting started.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter!**

**As I said before please feel free to leave a review on what you think so far. And if you have any questions please ask away. I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities. **

**Until next time.**


	2. New Rumors

**Hello everyone, RedJoker here. Sorry for taking so long on updating. Truth be told there was a lot going on my plate as well as rewriting a couple of scenes. But anyways lets go back to the reviews (or review for now.)**

**ScytheMasterX**** \- Glad you like Hitori being as unfortunate as Kamijou is. There is a reason for that. And for Hitori being normal... well its a little more complicated than that. And sorry for not responding to your PMs I had stuff going on, that I practically neglected writing and checking here for a while.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy, I want to say something at the end of this.**

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

It has been a week since his sister had left for Academy City. She was considerably gifted for a child, so it was inevitable that she would leave for that city. She had been interested in enrolling there as a student, not only for her education but to help her brother.

It seemed the younger brother had been bedridden for most of his life. It was an unknown what disease that had conflicted the child. After many tests, doctors were unable to find a source to the problem. It left many of them baffled on what kind of disease it is. All that is known is that his health is deteriorating by the minute. His older sister had transferred over to Academy City in hopes of any progress.

Thanks to his parents being extremely wealthy, they didn't have to worry about any hospital bills in the future. Even if they weren't, they would be the type of parents who would sell everything they had for their children's well-being and happiness. They made sure that their son also have the same education as their daughter. While not as gifted as his sister, he did extremely well in all of the subjects taught to him.

Not only that, but he was quite perspective of analyzing people. He can see what kind of people are as they walk by his room. It was one of his favorite pastimes, he loves to see what people do and how they interact with others. It was like a puzzle finding out what they are and what they will do next.

The beige haired child was currently asleep in his hospital bed. He is currently having trouble breathing. It causes him great pain in his chest every time he draws breath. He eventually learned to deal with it. He doesn't know how long he'll live. He had many episodes of near death experiences in the past, what currently happening now is no difference. He probably might die at this very moment or get better only to have another near death experience. It was a never ending cycle of dancing between life and death.

He is not bothered by it at all, for he was used to it by now and has accepted his ordeal. His parents haven't given up, they will continue to support their child to finally see him grow up normally. His sister hasn't given up, she had left to Academy City to study in hopes of finding a cure. His doctors haven't given up, they didn't want to see a child die in their care and are doing their best to find answers. But the child himself had accepted his fate, for he believed it was meant to be.

Every waking minute is hell, whether it is breathing or moving a muscle, he would be in great pain on any random part of his body. There is no rhyme or reason to it, it just comes at a random interval. He didn't want to worry his family so he acted as if he was fine, being able to hide his pain. But when alone, the pain takes a hold of him.

The only one who knew of his plight as the head doctor who visited him to check on his situation. She would let the child know when the child was about to receive a visit to give him time to hide his pain. She respected the patient wish of lessening the worry of his family, for she understood the no parent wouldn't want to see their child suffering. Even in the face of death, he still cared for his family. He was brave for someone his age.

While he was lightly sleeping, he thought back to a conversation before his sister left.

"_Don't worry. Once I find out how to fix this, we'll do what I promised you. So stay strong..."_

Looking back at it now he could only feel regret.

'_I'm sorry Nee-san… can you just please let me go. It hurts and I just want to sleep… I don't know if can stay awake long enough for you to keep our promise.'_

As he slowly began to lose consciousness, a new voice entered his ears.

"I see, so this is the patient."

As soon as he heard it, he immediately opened his brown eyes. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. As soon he began to lift himself up, a hand was gently placed on his shoulder.

"Don't force yourself. I understand wanting to look strong for others, but you don't have to worry about that in front of me. You can be as weak as you want."

After hearing that his calm and caring tone. The child somehow felt relieved, as if the man knew what he wanted just by looking at him. After laying down on the bed once again, he finally got a good look at the person. He has an appearance of an British aristocrat. His blonde hair is tied to a ponytail and is wearing a singular hearing in his right ear. He is wearing some kind of expensive suit some kind of CEO would wear. He continues to speak.

"Now back to what I wanted to ask about. You are the one who has the inexplicable disease, am I correct?"

In a hoarse and tired tone, the child spoke.

"Yes I am… who wants to know?"

The man was in a slight panic, as if he had forgotten something.

"Oh pardon my manners. I haven't introduced myself yet. What a blunder, if I say so myself. *Ahem*My name is Wilhelm Fuchs, a pleasure to be of service."

After introducing himself he spoke once again.

"Now why I'm here today is to ask you something, what if I know what know what's wrong with you and I have the means to fix it?"

Impossible. Not even the doctors here have been able to figure out the cause of the child's disease. The only answer he can think of right now is that this man is from Academy City. His sister must've gotten their attention quickly or they where observing his condition for a while. To confirm his suspicions, he spoke once again.

"Are you from Academy City?"

"I'm am not."

The boy was confused, how could he claim to have the answer behind his illness if he is not from one of the most technologically advanced places in the world?

"Even if I am, it won't help. What is happening to you cannot be explained by the most advanced science."

Dubious, the boy asked, "Then how can it be explained?"

Wilhelm simply smiled as he began to ask, "Tell me, do you believe in magic?"

And with that question spoken to him, the child's journey had only just begun.

* * *

**July 18, Hitori's Apartment**

It was around 8 in the morning, and all is peaceful in Hitori's apartment. Despite being a spacious and high-end living spaces, his current living situation could be the opposite. There are countless boxes taking up space in his apartment. Apart from the sofa and coffee table in his living room, there were no furniture or decorations placed in the apartment. The same can be said about the bedroom as well, with the exception of his desk.

Hitori only bothered to set up his computer as soon as he moved in. But it's not like he's the type of person who wastes his day online for random reasons (or so he says), but he wanted to start gathering information about Academy City as soon as he can. After all, how can he claim he was a student here if didn't know common knowledge about this city?

Now the important question is here is Hitori right now? To answer that question, look at the bed that has not even been made yet. The white-haired teen is currently dozing off, letting the sun shine on him. After the events that took place last night, he immediately changed into sleeping wear and slept as soon as he came back. He has drool slightly coming out of his mouth, and with a satisfied look on his indicating that he is having a pleasant dream.

"Zzz… Ohhh, what are doing down there… you naughty girl? Zzz..."

Or a completely perverted dream. But as long he's happy, things should be fine (hopefully). After a couple of minutes, he slowly got up. He gave out a drawn-out yawn while stretching his body, He felt well rested despite waking up early.

…

Wait.

'_Damn that feels good, might as well make something to eat while I still got time.'_

After noticing how bright it is outside he was beginning to notice something is off.

'_Why is it so bright this early…?'_

As soon as finished his thoughts he immediately looked at his phone, it was 8:30 A.M.

"Shit."

It seems he was going to be late to school if he doesn't leave as soon as possible. After a few moments of silence, Hitori immediately went to get change while having a panic attack.

"Shit! How could I forget to set an alarm?!"

It took him a couple of minutes and forgoing a shower, but he had everything ready. That included is phone and wallet he forgotten the other day.

"If I book it, I should just make it in time!"

And so the forgetful boy had ran as humanly possible.

* * *

**A Certain Park**

"CHASER!"

Misaka is currently kicking a vending machine to get a free drink while taking out her frustrations from yesterday. After chasing down that spiky haired idiot for who knows how long, she was extremely tired when she came back. But in the end she was quite satisfied (no matter how she would deny it). After grabbing here drink she turned her focus back on here roommate, Shirai Kuroko.

Shirai is a 1st year student at Tokiwadai along with being a member of Judgment, a peacekeeping organization consisting of students. She has orange-brown hair tied up in pigtails. She is currently wearing her Tokiwadai uniform and would normally wear her Judgement armband when on duty, but that is not the case right now.

They're currently in a conversation about the latest incidents regarding the Graviton Bomber. There had been many attacks on the general population, but so far Judgment had been able to minimize damages. Shirai was talking about the latest case that happened that ended with an injured Judgement member.

"That's basically what happened yesterday..." Shirai then noticed Misaka was inspecting the drink in her hand to see if it was the right one, "Are you listening, Onee-sama?"

"Yep, you guys still haven't identify the suspect for the consecutive bombings right?"

"Not at all." Shirai confirmed before she continued, "And to be more accurate, it's consecutive 'gravitons'."

She then pointed at the can Misaka as holding to explain further, "By using aluminum, such as this can, as a base point, if you can accelerate the movement of 'graviton,' it disperses into its surrounding instantly."

Misaka asked to confirmed, "So you're saying it's an ability to turn aluminum into bombs?"

"Precisely, the culprit would either have spoons inside puppets or aluminum cans inside trash cans and detonate it from there."

"Wait, the crime is committed be an esper right?" Misaka asked to which Shirai nodded in confirmation, "So couldn't you guys just use the Bank to find someone with the ability the matches the description?"

Shirai then sighed in exasperation, "That where it gets weird, the ability named 'Synchrotron' and someone who was the power to make bombs, in other words, a Level 4. The only one that fits the description is Kushiro Katabira."

"So wouldn't that make he the criminal?" Misaka asked in confusion.

"If only it was that easy, she is currently in a coma for some unknown reason for 8 days, before the bobings occurred. Records shown no sign of movement at all."

"Could it be that info from the Bank got leaked?"

"Probably, though that would be rare." Shirai was in deep thought, "There's also the possibility of those espers who have been increasing their power at a rapid rate being behind this."

The conversation continued while walking up a long set of stairs. While the subject was still on abilities, there is something that was Misaka's mind since last night.

"By the way Kuroko, have you heard of an ability called 'Imagine Breaker'?"

Shirai was then broken out of thought by the sudden question, "No, I can't say I have. Is there any reason you you asking that?" She then had an idea why Misake had that question proceeded to ask in a teasing tone, "Ah, could it be about the 'gentlemen' you where having fun with last night?"

It seemed Shirai was right on the money about the subject as Misaka stopped moving. A good look at her face shows it, she was red from embarrassment. She got defensive from question asked.

"It's not like that! Don't assume things like that!" After taking a few seconds, Misaka regained her composure to continue the conversation, "I just want to know if an ability like that exists."

Shirari then asked "Are you saying that is the name of that person's ability?"

Misaka then nodded in confirmation, "If it wasn't for the fact that he was able to negate my attacks easily, I would've called him out on it. Even though I still have my doubts."

Shirai was then wide-eyed, "Wait, are you saying that negating esper abilities is his power? If that's the case, then that would make him the person those rumors are based on."

"Rumors?"

"Yes, of a esper being able negate the abilities of others, not that many people believe. In fact, I still have a hard time believing it, even if I am hearing from you. Well, I can check the Bank later to check if he possess such an ability."

"Thanks I appreciate it." Misaka responded with a smile. The moment was interrupted as they heard screaming from the top of the stairs. After a few seconds they saw who was screaming. It was the white haired boy that Misaka met last night along with the spiky-haired idiot.

Truth be told, she nearly forgot about him as she was too busy chasing Kamijou at the time, but she remembered him before the fight. After all, she didn't like how he was interrogating her on why she was picking a fight with Kamijou. It made her feel like she was some battle junkie looking for the next fight.

There was a clear panic on his face as he reached the top of the stairs. What happened next surprised them.

Hitori jumped. That's right, he jumped the stairs that were about 20 steps long. He went right over the girls and somehow managed to make it to the bottom of the stairs. He rolled to lessened the impact and continued running at ludicrous speed, all the while screaming with panic in his voice.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

After leaving their sight, Shirai was impressed at the feat of athleticism performed by the white-haired boy while slightly amused at his panicked state.

"Well that was interesting, wouldn't you agree Onee-sama?" But Shirai didn't hear answer as Misaka was staring at his direction, "Onee-sama?"

"He was there..." Misaka nswered ominously.

Shirai was confused, "What do you mean?"

"He was with that idiot last night." Misaka then decided to continue "I almost forgot, but he was also someone that's interesting."

"How so?"

"He managed to dodge my lightning."

Shiari was still confused, "So he used his ability to dodge his attack, so what?"

Misaka admitted, "I don't think it was an ability at all."

"Are you claiming that man can naturally move faster than lightning?" It seemed Shirai was completely unconvinced, "I'm sure it was some ability like my teleport."

"Hmm.. You're probably right." Misaka finally relented as they continue walking back up the stairs.

* * *

**Near Sakugawa Middle School**

Uiharu Kazari is a member of Judgement, in fact she had worked with Shirai on numerous occasions. She has short black hair that is complimented by her headband of flowers. She is currently walking walking on her way to school at the moment, only to be disturbed in a few seconds.

"U~~i~~haru..."

Before Uiharu could respond the person behind continued.

"Good morning!"

What happened next would only be described as embarrassing. Her skirt was flipped up allowing her underwear to be seen. Her reaction to it is quite reasonable.

"KYAAA!" After holding down her skirt she turned to the perpetrator, "How could you Saten-san!? Right in the middle of the sidewalk where people can see!"

Saten Ruiko, a girl with long black hair with a small, white flower clip on the side, was smiling triumphantly at the action before she spoke.

"Geez, even though were classmates, you're still addressing me in a polite manner." She moved her hand to flip Uiharu's skirt again, "C'mon, no need to be so modest!"

After the quick and embarrassing exchange. The two are now walking together after Saten quickly apologized for the stunt she pulled. They were talking about various topics what people would expect from middle schoolers, like music. The conversation went on for a short time before Saten decided to switch to a different topic.

"Ah! Speaking of developments, I've heard there's a new rumor going around."

Uiharu giggled in an amused tone, "Oh, you and your rumors, what kind of rumor did you find this time?"

"It's a new one made just this morning actually and it's already gaining traction." Saten said with much enthusiasm, "It's about someone named the 'White Tiger.'"

"White Tiger? What is this all about?" Uiharu asked for clarification.

"Yep, the poster walked in on a mugging in progress last night. There were like twenty guys surrounding this guy, you following me so far?" Uiharu nodded "So, when those muggers were about to beat him down, he sent them all to the hospital after giving them a nasty beatdown."

"So it was an esper who had an upper hand?"

Saten shook her head, "Nope! Apparently he beat them with skill alone. The muggers all had weapons and he still beat them. The poster saw the whole thing! Apparently the guy was moving around like some kind of animal, breaking noses left and right."

Uiharu was not that convinced, "That sounds a little far-fetched, and why the name 'White Tiger'?"

"Believe me, I wouldn't have believed it if wasn't for image that came along with it." While Saten was taking out her phone she continued, "As for the name, the poster could only make out his blue eyes, and with this image you can see why, here!"

Saten took out here phone to show Uiharu the image. It wasn't a pretty sight to say the least. The bodies on the floor were scattered, with many of them having bruises. In the center was the man the rumors based on. He had his back facing the camera so they couldn't get a good look at his photo only have a good look at the side of his face when he was turning to look at his last victim, which currently having his arm broken. They saw a boy with a pale-blue eye as if it were shining in the dark, it was too dark to see the rest of the body, just the outlines. It seemed that his eye has an appearance of a beast and he gave a feral grin. The way he was towering over the bodies made him seem like some kind of beast.

"You can see by his appearance why they gave him the name of White Tiger." Saten concluded. "Apparently he did a bunch of awesome moves as if he was some master martial artist."

"Hm... " Uiharu was in deep thought, "That would explain the reports of all of those people arriving at the hospital that night. It said the bruises weren't that bad and the apparent leader only had his arm dislocated, so it shouldn't take that long to heal."

Uiharu sighed, "But still, seeing it done by one person is almost unsettling, especially with only unarmed combat. Judgement wanted to find out who he is and bring him in for questioning."

"Why?" Saten was confused, "It seemed like a case of self-defense doesn't it?"

Uiharu gave her opinion, "While that might be the case, the way he went about it is troubling. Using that much force should not be used, there's defending yourself and then there's brutally beating down those people."

"You do have a point, but it's got to be tough to find out who he is if all you have are his eye color." Saten finished. They were near the entrance of their school. As they were about to enter, they heard screaming from the corner.

They saw a white-haired boy with a black streak the side. He was wearing a modified summer uniform, mainly his long belt giving it an appearance of a tail. He looks fairly handsome, like some sort of high class person, while somehow having an appearance of a delinquent. There was panic in his icy-blue eyes as he was still screaming from earlier as he ran past them.

"Got to hurry up if I'm going to make it!"

As soon as he made to the end of the street to turn at the corner, his footing slipped. It caused him to slide, all the way to a street post. He smashed his face and sprawled all over the sidewalk. The girls winced as the impact looked really bad and saw blood coming from his nose. He immediately got up and ran towards his destination not paying any attention to his stated. After leaving their sights, the girls couldn't help but commented on it.

"Sheesh, got have got to hurt." Saten gave her opinion.

Uiharu nodded in agreement and continued, "I'm surprised he has got that much energy after that happened."

They then proceeded to enter their school, starting their day.

* * *

**A Certain High School**

After running as if his life depends on it, Hitori finally managed to make it to school. Class was about to begin so all of the students are in their class. In exhaustion, Hitori trudged his way towards Komoe's class barely cutting it close. He made it to the door and open it to walk in.

"Sorry for almost being…. "

"WAHH!" Komoe interrupted him, screaming out in worry, "What happened to you?!"

"Huh?" Hitori looked at the classroom to see that they also have looks of worry on their faces. He was confused for a moment and decided to address Komoe, "What are you talking about?"

"Your face! It's all bloody along with your shirt!"

He blinked as he finally got a good look at himself. His shirt was completely bloody, it was as if he came out of a butcher shop and didn't bother cleaning himself up. He reached his hand to his face to feel a large amount of blood on his hand.

His eyes widened in realization at his state. He was too focused on making it to class that he didn't notice his bloody state. Worrying the implications he might get, he tried to explain what happened..

"Well Sensei… You see I… "

"You got in a fight didn't you?" Komoe asked in a suspectecting tone.

"Huh? No!" Hitori defended while waving his arms in front of him, "Not this time!"

After realizing what he said, he immediately shut his mouth by covering it with his hands.

"So you do get into fights, and here I was hoping you wouldn't get into trouble like Kamijou-san. But it looks like I have another trouble student."

"It's not like I'm looking for a fight! It's just my misfortune!" Kamijou refuted from the back.

"Anyways." Komoe went back on track, "We have to get you to the infirmary!"

"That's not need." Hitori tried to de-escalate the situation, "Just a new shirt and I'm good as new."

"No excuses! Now let's go!"

"Hey! No need to push me! I'll go! I'll go!"

They caused quite a commotion as Komoe continued to push him, forgetting her obligations teaching at the moment. As soon as Komoe left the room the class went wild due to no supervision.

* * *

After going to the infirmary and getting a new shirt, Hitori came back to class looking good as new. While he was still tired, it didn't stop him from paying attention to the class. Things went well until lunch came, the guys had started eating their lunch. They were talking normally with the occasional comment about fetishes form Aogami. But there was something bugging Hitori, so he decided to address them.

"Guys."

"Hmm?"

All three of the Idiot Trio raised their heads while having their mouths stuffed with food.

Hitori then proceeded to ask in a strained voice, "Why do you look like you've been beaten to near death?"

Lo and behold, the three idiots have large bruises all over their faces. But they, with the exception of Kamijou, didn't seem to mind the damage.

Aogami decided to answer him, "Well after you were pushed out by Komoe Sensei, we decided to have fun without the supervision. But Fukiyose gave us a beatdown not long after after."

"Fukiyose? Who's that?"

"That would be me."

Hitori turned around to the voice behind him. It was a girl with long black hair that was a stern look on her face. She was beautiful to say the least, but she didn't have that girlish charm to her.

"The name is Fukiyose Seiri, I see you are already acquainted with idiots here."

"Yep. Does that make me an idiot by extension?"

Kamijou butted in, "I find it insulting that he agreed with her."

"But she's right you know, it's better to just accept it Kami-yan Nyah~." Tsuchimikado said with pride, the unlucky boy only responded with a depressing sigh.

Fukiyose shook her head, ignoring them, "Not necessarily, but the fact that you fit right in is worrying."

"I'm used to these kinds of people. It's better to go along with it."

Fukiyose seemed to accept that answer and sat down with them, "Well anyways, what were you idiots talking about?"

"The Graviton Bomber." Kamijou brought the topic earlier on track, "There was another incident the other day."

"Again? All of those attacks and Judgement still haven't identify the perpetrator." Fukiyose sighed in disappointment, "I can't imagine what kind of person would attack innocent people like that."

Hitori thought for a brief moment, "How many people were caught in the attacks so far?"

Tsuchimikado spoke up, "So far only Judgement members have been caught in the explosions."

"Then that would mean that the bomber obviously have a grudge against Judgement."

"So your saying the perpetrator is a Skill-Out member?" Aogami asked.

"Nope, Skill-Out members are mostly Level 0s, and they're more simple. They would rather beat you up for revenge instead of planting bombs."

"Then who would do it then? I doubt it's that simple." Kamijou commented.

"It would be someone who holds a grudge against law enforcement for not being there when needed for them." Hitori concluded, "The type who is afraid of frontal conflict so they would set up bombs instead. Given how recent the bombings are I would say the person has just gotten some power-up and is currently having a power high, thinking himself as the next messiah or something. You know 'taking the law into my hand' kind of deal."

"Wow." Fukiyose was astonished, "That sounds pretty believable, how did you come up with it?"

"Simple psychology, many kinds of criminals follow the same routine when committing crimes. It's just a matter of finding the similarities and find how it can be applied to them, if there were other innocents that were injured or worse killed, then the situation would be much more dreadful. If Judgment haven't found that out then its only a matter of time they realize it. But this all based on circumstances not fully confirmed yet."

"You sure know you stuff, where did you learn all of this?" Aogami asked.

Hitori answered him, "I just had a knack for this kind of stuff for a while, used to help out at my old school whenever someone asked me to, like finding out who stole their wallet or if someone was hiding a secret like if their lover was cheating on them or not. I also studied criminology in my free time."

"So you fancy yourself a detective?" Fukiyose asked.

"Something like that, it's nice, like solving a puzzle." Hitori leaned back in his chair, "Well, enough about that, what else has been happening today?"

Tsuchimikado spoke up, "Actually, there was a new rumor that started last night, about someone named the 'White Tiger,' nyah~."

As soon as he said said that, Hitori lost his balance and fell down onto the floor.

"Guh!"

As the others went to see if he has okay, he was having a mild panic attack.

'_How the hell did that got out?! It was only one fight from last night! And already they're making up stories! And why __**that **__name of things!' _He looked past the others focusing on Tsuchimikado, giving a slight smirk, '_Bastard! You know about this, didn't you! Don't tell me you spread the rumors yourself!'_

After picking himself up, he tried to save face from the fall, "Sorry, must've slipped on something. *Ahem* Continue."

Tsuchimikado went back on track, "Anyways, this new rumor is about a person who managed to kick the ass out of a group of 20+ Skill-Out members. The best part? They didn't use an Esper ability at all."

"Bull." Kamijou argued, "You're one of the toughest guys I know and I doubt you could handle that many."

"Haha! You underestimate me Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado said lightheartedly, "Besides, they posted a photo of the aftermath, take a look."

Tsuchimikado took out his phone and shown them the same picture. As expected, they could only make out the beast-like blue eyes and the feral grin. They were impressed and slightly disturbed at the amount of bodies lying down. They must've been one hell of a person to take down that many people without the use of weapons or abilities.

Aogami whistled, "Wow, he looks like some kind of monster."

Tsuchimikado added, "Yep, hence the name 'White Tiger.' Although, I don't see how they resemble a tiger at all, besides the eyes."

Hitori, on the other hand, was silent. He was looking at the photo in deep thought, with a look of melancholy, the others didn't notice.

'_Damn. I still have the eyes even after all this time. Guess old habits die hard.'_

Fukiyose then brought up something she noticed, "Hey, aren't the eyes similar to Hitori-sans's?"

"You sure?" Hitori was quickly brought back from his thoughts, trying to cover his tracks, "I mean, sure the eye color is the same, but my eyes are normal unlike the bastard in the photo. Besides, I just got out of the hospital. Would I really be picking a fight that soon."

"I don't know." Kamijou intervened, "Judging from the conversation from Komoe-sensei earlier, it sounds like you get into scuffles pretty often."

As Hitori was reeling in from that comment, Fukiyose commented, "That's right, you were in the hospital for 6 months right? What happened?"

"Don't know." Hitori said blunty, "They couldn't find the reason. All I know is that my body was deteriorating and I was in critical condition for most of the time. I got better over time, but the damage to my body limited my Esper capabilities, so I got demoted to Level 0 as the result."

"Damn that must've been rough." Aogami commented.

"I got used to it. Besides, I'm still in the process of recovering so I'm not out of the woods yet."

"Well I guess you can have fun with the nurses if you even back, huh?"

"Stop it with that you pervert." Fukiyose sighed, "Honestly, I never get what's going on with that sick mind of yours."

"Ah, speaking of perverts." Tsuchimikado suddenly spoke up, "Hitori, you never told us what kind of girl you like."

"Huh? What kind of nonsense are you spouting? Don't get him caught up in your perverted -"

"Mature secretaries that are serious in public but are playful in private."

"Why did you tell them that!"

"Sorry, but past experiences told that it's best to go along with them. Saves you from having a migraine."

"Not bad, not bad." Aogami commented, "And here I thought you would have something vanilla like Kami-yan's dorm manager onee-sans."

"What was that you bastard!" Kamijou roared in rage, "You simply don't see that beauty in them! What if I said that nurses had no sexual appeal! Huh?!"

"Take that back Kami-yan!" Aogami reached up and shook Kamijou by the shoulders, "Take back what you said! Nurses are one of the most sexualized fetishes known to mankind! How can you say that nurses have no sex appeal!"

"Pretty easily actually." Hitori spoke up in a serious tone.

"Huh?" Dumbfounded, the three boys all turned turned to Hitori, "How the hell can you say that?!"

"Listen to the guy who went to the hospital for six months, you desecrators of the public health system." Hitori declared with a sharp tongue, shutting them up, "These nurses worked their asses off day in and day out, looking after us no matter how problematic we can get. Working night shifts just in case something happens to us sick people. They sacrifice most of their daily lives to help. They don't go 'Teehee~ oh you have a fever? Well let me take care of that for you~,' and 'look' after you, no they are busy making sure we don't die!"

Hitori stood up, speaking with passion, "They are saints that should be treated with the utmost respect! They didn't work hard just be sexualized by perverts who thinks they get treated like royalty at hospitals! No! It's hell for you as well for them! You are not in hospitals because you have a slight fever! You're in them because your body is nearly dying or in horrible pain! They are trying their best to make it a painless as possible no matter the time! Treat them as your saviors, not your playthings! That goes double for doctors as well!"

After Hitori finished giving his speech, he stopped to take a breath. They rest were nearly left stupefied, Kamijou regained his ability to think before the others and spoke.

"Seriously, what the hell happened to you? Because being in 'critical condition' isn't a good explanation."

Kamijou was in the hospital plenty of times due to getting into fights, but he has never been to the point death like Hitori. Deep down he is starting to appreciate the nurses back at the hospital a little more after hearing his speech.

"Doesn't matter, what's important is that nurses shouldn't be sexualized in any way. That's why secretaries are the best. On the outside they can be cool and professional, but when nobody's looking, hoo boy… who knows what can happen."

Tsuchimikado then interrupted them, "That's great and all, but nothing beats little sisters."

"HUH?" Hitori was riled up once again, "Is that what you are, a siscon?! You should treat family with more respect! Don't bring family into the topic of fetishes!"

After that, Hitori pounce after Tsuchimikado to cleanse him of his 'filth.' They somehow managed to drag Kamijou and Aogami into their scuffle by dissing their taste in women as well. They were brawling with each other senseless while talking down on their taste of women. They had completely forgotten about Hitori's speech earlier and something else.

"Ahem."

The boys stopped what they were doing and looked up, to see Fukiyose. She looked extremely furious at the boys. They were so engrossed into their argument that they conveniently forgot that she was there. She was surprised by the sudden speech Hitori gave, she had a small sliver of hope that Hitori can become a decent person, but that was crushed when he got into a fight with them. She took a deep breath a spoke in a calm manner.

"I had hoped you wouldn't turn out like them but it seems that hope is lost. So allow me to show you what happens when you idiots take things too far."

She cracked her knuckles and proceed to give them a good old fashioned beat down. This time with more cruelty than before from earlier.

"GAHHH! PLEASE FORGIVE US FUKIYOSE-SAMA!"

"GAHHH! GO EASY ON ME NYAHH~!"

"GAHHH! HOLY HELL! WHAT ARE YOU A GORI- GAHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!"

"GAHHH! SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

She continued for a bit before noticing that Hitori is no longer there. It seemed he managed to escape her grasps. After looking around, she noticed that only the back door was open.

"Come back and face punishment!" And so, Fukiyose went outside to find him.

The rest of the boys were still reeling in from the beat down. Before they could do anything, they heard a muffled sound outside the window.

"Is she gone?"

They turned at the window to see Hitori hanging outside the window, that is a couple of stories high. He opened the window and climbed back outside. He looked just as beat up as them.

"Sheesh, I could see why you're afraid of her. She really packs quite a punch."

"How and why in the hell did you climb out the window?" Kamijou asked.

"Because it's what they least expected. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to use this time to finish my lunch before she comes ba-"

"There you are!"

"Crap."

And once again he was given no mercy. Such is life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. As I said before, I took a while because of school obligations. In addition I took out a bunch of scenarios that I thought would fit better for future chapters. As a result I had to rewrite a good chunk of the chapter, which probably impacted my writing a bit especially trying to find a way to properly end the chapter, but that gave me time for ideas to think in the future. That also means I already have a head start on a couple of near future chapters. Hopefully I can work on posting up new chapters faster. I hope you understand. I've also edited the first chapter to make some small changes, barely noticeable, no need to go back to check it.**

**Additionally due to school work, please understand that I might not be able to respond to PMs in a timely manner or just straight up forget about it. I'll do my best to answer them, but I can't guarantee anything.**

**As always, let me know what you think in the reviews on what I should improve on or send positive vibes.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Mall Mayhem

**Hello everyone!**

**I got to say, I never thought I would get this chapter done on time. With finals coming up as well as projects I thought I would have taken longer. But I was pleasantly surprised that I managed to get it done.**

**ScytheMasterX**** \- Just as we talked through PM, you got it right. While he is the basis for this character, I want to go with a different direction with him.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**After School**

After the fiasco that happened earlier, the boys were leaving the school grounds. They were still sore from the beat down Fukiyose gave them earlier, but they didn't seem to mind at all (with the exception of Kamijou).

"Oww.. I haven't gotten this beaten up since last year." Hitori spoke up in a strained voice.

"What happened to you last year?" Aogami asked.

"I would rather not talk about it." Hitori spoke out in embarrassment while turning his head away, "I take it this going to be a regular occurrence?"

"Yep! Given how diligent she is all the time, I don't blame her. But it's too much fun. Nyah~!" Tsuchimikado spoke up in delight, "A shame she won't be here for supplementary classes it's just won't be the same without her."

"I don't see how you have fun with that." Kamijou complained.

"C'mon, don't act like you haven't have at least some fun?" Aogami argued.

Kamijou was about to retort before stopping himself and thought about it before he conceded, "You got me there."

"Well, I'll make use of the summer knowing I won't have my face caved in until autumn." Hitori spoke carelessly.

"Don't forget, we still have tomorrow before summer starts, you'll never what might happen." Tsuchimikado mischievously implied.

"Great..."

"Hahaha! Relax, it's just par for the course! Nyahh~!"

"I'm sure it is..." Hitori sighed softly '_It's one thing to have perverts for friends, but it's another to get beaten up on a near daily basis. Why can't I meet normal people for once… No, is the new normal? Always causing a scene and making a mess of things? Or is it…?'_

Hitori was lost in thought on what is normal, believing that the meaning has changed. He stayed like that for a while before the Tsuchimikado and Aogami spoke up.

"Wish we could talk more but there's an event that I have to go. There's a new ****** doujin coming out and I have to check it out." Aogami said while chuckling to himself.

"Yep, and I'm going to spend the day with Maika again." Tsuchimikado spoke happily.

Hitori was snapped out of his thoughts while Kamijou was slightly disturbed at Aogami's statement, but he was used to it.

"Huh? Oh right, have fun with that."

"Still going on with those? I swear some of the stuff you buy is probably illegal or morally questionable. Well not my problem."

After all said and done, Tsuchimikado and Aogami left to do their own things leaving Hitori and Kamijou alone. Kamijou had nothing else to do today as his schedule was free for now. Hitori on the other hand is still new city, so he didn't have anything to do after school yet. Hitori was thinking about what to do next before he decided to speak up.

"Well I have nothing else to do, want to hang out?"

Kamijou accepted the offer, "Sure got nothing going on today as well, what do you want to do?"

"How about we hang out at my place and-"

Hitori froze in place, realizing why it was a bad idea. It was how is living arrangement is set up for the moment.

'_I forgot to move my stuff out of the boxes! There's also the fact that I live in an apartment instead of a dorm. I don't want him to question why.'_

He spoke once again, "On second thought, let's go to the mall. My place is a mess at the moment."

"Sure. How about the Seventh Mist Mall? It's at District 7, so it should be nearby."

Hitori sighed in relief, "That sounds good, let's go."

* * *

**Seventh Mist Mall**

It didn't take them long to reach the mall, no longer than 10 minutes. During that time they were discussing various topics, such as their school work and how well Hitori is settling in. As they were talking, Kamijou slowly shift the topic to Hitori's situation this morning.

"By the way, what happened to you earlier that caused you to spill blood all over your shirt?"

Hitori grimaced remembering that incident, "I smashed my face on a street pole while running my way to school."

Kamijou visibly flinched at the thought of that happening, "Ouch, that has got to hurt."

"Eh." Hitori was indifferent to the comment, "I got used to it after a while."

"Wait." Kamijou stopped himself. Used to it? How many times does he smash his face to warrant this response. He asked with uncertainty, "Do you have the tendency to trip?"

Hitori solemnly nodded, "No matter where I go there is something that will make eat the pavement. It's pretty unlucky of me to always trip at the worst and sometimes most comical moments."

"Unlucky huh?" Kamijou knows that feeling all too well, "I get what you mean, things always go wrong at the worst possible moment."

"Good to know that I'm not the only one, well I can say that most of those situations are due to my forgetful nature. Seriously I could've avoided that whole mess earlier today if I hadn't forgotten to forget my alarm."

"Well it could always be worst. What we can do is live your life to the best of our abilities. You'll never know when we can beat our misfortune."

"Huh, that sounds really good. Show the world who's boss! Nothing's better than proving someone wrong right?"

They laughed in high spirits before stopping themselves. They had finally made it to the center of the mall to see where they would go. It looked pretty decent with various stores made for any type of services they might need. It wasn't too fancy like the Dianoid that Hitori heard about. Now all that's left is what they want to do.

"Anyways, now that we're here… What were we here for again?" Hitori questioned.

"You're not kidding about your crap short-term memory." Kamijou commented with exasperation, "We're here to hang out at the mall, remember?"

"Oh right, what do you want to do?"

"How about we hit the arcade?"

"I can work with that."

After deciding their plan, they continued to walk down the mall until there were interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me!"

They turned around to see a little girl who seems to be lost.

Kamijou spoke, "What is it?"

"Do you know where I can find a shop for dresses?"

"A clothing store huh?" Kamijou pondered for a bit before responding, "I do know a store nearby that I can show you. Do you mind the detour Hitori-san?

"I don't mind, I could probably look for clothes myself. Also, just call me Hitori, no need for the honorifics."

The little girl was delighted to see them helping out, "Yay! Thank you Onii-chan! Thank you Jii-chan!"

Hitori immediately turned his head towards the girl, "Um… Why are are calling me Jii-chan?"

"Well because of your white hair." The girl spoke innocently, not realizing the damage she had done to him. Kamijou was weary as he saw Hitori stayed silent, his eyes hidden by is hair as he looked down. He stayed like that for a bit before laughing.

"Hahaha! While I do have white hair, I'm actually not that old." He said in a playful manner.

"You're not?"

"Nope! Besides..." Hitori spoke as he pointed to the black streaks of hair on his right side, "I still have some black hair."

"Ohh..." The girl stared curiously at his mismatched hair before speaking, "That's neat white-haired Onii-chan!"

After clearing up the small confusion, Kamijou brought them back to the topic at hand, "Well shall we get going?" He reached out his hand to girl to guide her.

The girl nodded, "Thank you Onii-chan!"

* * *

**Department Store**

Once they reached the store, the girl went ahead to look for clothes she wanted she try on. This left Kamijou and Hitori wandering around the store for a while. Hitori was looking at some clothes he was considering buying.

"Hmm. I wonder if these goes well with my pants." It seems Hitroi is checking out a shirt to see if it fits him well. Kamijou looked at the price tag and visibly winced.

Kamijou asked in uncertainty, "Can you even afford that?"

"Yep." Hitori was too focuses on the shirt to turn to him, "I've set up an additional fund among my other expenses to save up for any extra stuff I want. "

Kamijou was impressed, "Wow. You must be really good with your money."

"That, and the fact that my parents are filthy rich so they sent me a large allowance. Though I don't use that much of it and just placed in an emergency fund." After a few moments, Hitori finally placed down the shirt, "Nope, I don't think I can pull this off."

"Wouldn't any shirt be fine for you?"

Hitori shakes his head as he turned to the poor boy, "Kamijou, Kamijou, Kamijou, you need to understand the importance of self-image. One's looks should be as important as their health, after all you never know what kind of impression you can leave with your looks."

"You sound like one of those fashion enthusiasts." Kamijou commented, "You know, the types that keep up with the latest trends and buy a lot of clothes."

"Well I knew someone who used to constantly hound on me about dressing properly." Hitori answered.

Kamijou had a doubtful look on his face, "So what's with the long belt? Is that some kind of trend? Because I'm not sure what's the point of it."

"Nope, call it a personal touch. Gives me a unique identity." Hitori then smirked, "A good example is that spiky hair of yours, can't think of anyone else that would go for that style."

"Haha." Kamijou laughed in monotone, "As if your white hair isn't enough of an identifier, _Jii-san." _He finished his remark with a smirk similar to Hitori's.

They stared for a good second before laughing at each other insults. After catching their breaths, Hitori noticed someone from a distance.

"Hey, isn't that Misaka?"

Kamijou turned the direction Hitori was looking at, it was indeed the Tokiwadai middle schooler. Kamijou had an annoyed look knowing what might happen if they met, knowing his luck it will happen so he decided to bite the bullet and see what she was doing. She is standing in front of a mirror, checking out a pair of pajamas that looked too childish to her taste.

As they walked behind her Kamijou spoke in an exasperated tone, "What are you doing Biri-Biri?"

Misaka immediately turned around embarrassingly hiding the pajamas, "W-what are you doing in a place like this?!"

"Should I not be here?" Kamijou spoke in an annoyed tone.

Hitori interrupt them, "Is this how you guys normally talk?"

Misaka turned to face him, "Ah it's you, ummm… what was your name?" It seemed she never got his name.

"Hitori Senso, a pleasure to meet you." He spoke as he noticed her looking his way, "Also, why are you staring at me?"

After a quick second she sighed, "It's nothing." '_Maybe Kuroko is right, I must've been too focused on that idiot that I probably thought he actually dodged my attack.'_

Her thoughts her interrupted as she heard a little girl calling out while carrying a dress.

"Onii-chan! White-haired Onii-chan! This dress… " She stopped as she noticed Misaka and gave her a smile, "Ah! It's the Onee-chan from Tokiwadai."

"Oh. It's the kid from yesterday… " Misaka commented before noticing something and confronted Kamijou, "Wait. She called you Onii-chan, does that mean she's your sister?"

Kamijou shook his head, "Nope, the kid was just looking for a store and was just showing her the way and Hitori decided to stick around to try out some clothes."

The girl spoke up to continue, "The T.V. said that those who love looking pretty shop here so I wanted to dress up too."

"Ah, so that's how it is." Misaka was smiling before turning to Kamijou once again, "Well besides that, let's settle the fight from yesterday right now."

KamiJou groaned, "Is that all you ever think about? Besides, there's a kid right there."

Misaka went red realizing she got too carried away trying to pick a fight. It became worse when Hitori decided to speak up.

"Sheesh, that's pretty immature for a Level 5. Though that makes sense why you were picking out those childish pajamas."

Misaka was now bright red after being called out, looking for a comeback she noticed one of his bracelets has a curious design.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who has a Gekota bracelet!" But she stopped herself after noticing it was a Getkota product, a rare one at that. "Actually, where did you get that? That looks rare!"

She now has stars in her eyes as she inspected the bracelet. Kamijou and Hitori looked exasperated while the child tilted her head in confusion at the girl in front of them. Hitori gave her a light chop in the head getting her attention.

"Hey!" Hitori called out, Miaka yelped in surprise as she finally looked at him, "Sorry to disappoint but it was a gift so it's not for sale."

A new voice called out to them, "Misaka-san? What's going on?"

The group saw Uiharu walking up to them along with Saten. The little girl ran up to her and hugged her at the waist, "Yay! Judgement Member Onee-chan!"

"Oh my, you're the child from yesterday." Uiharu hugged the child back. While that was going on Saten continue where Uiharu left off.

"Anyways, are these guys friends of yours?"

Before Misaka can answer, Hitori took the helm, "Fiends? I would say acquaintance at best, after all I only met her yesterday. Not sure about Kamijou though."

"Only few chance encounters." Kamijou commented before addressing the group, "Since the girl knows the Judgment member, I say it's safe to let her hang out with them. Let's go Hitori."

The girl spoke, "Okay! Thank you Onii-chan and white haired Onii-chan!"

Hitori nodded in acknowledgment and prepared to leave before being stopped by Saten.

"Wait!"

The boys stopped after she called out to them.

"What is it?" Hitori asked.

"Your name is Hitori right?" Staen asked recalling what Kamijou called him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Hmmm, I swear I saw you before." Saten spoke to Hitori. She was rubbing her temples before snapping her fingers in realization, "That's it! You were the one who smashed his face on the pole earlier this morning!"

"How did you know that!?" Hitori yelled in embarrassment.

"We saw it happen right in front of us, isn't that right Uiharu?"

Uiharu gasped in realization, "That's right! After seeing all of that blood coming out I thought you needed to go to the hospital."

"Oh." Misaka was now amused after finally having proper ammunition against Hitori, "And here you were calling me out. Not only yesterday but today as well. What are you a total klutz?"

"Well it's not my fault the street light was there." Hitori turned his head away in embarrassment. Not too long he was taking a jab at her childish taste only to have been called out. What sweet karmic retribution.

"What did you mean about Hitori-san calling you out?"

"It's nothing, just a little argument." Misaka answered quickly to change the topic. While that was going on Kamijou was getting bored.

"Well that was fun and all but I think we should get going, let's go… huh?"

As Kamijou turned around he saw that Hitori was missing from where he originally was. He could've sworn he was there a moment ago. Before he could come up with anything, Uiharu spoke up.

"Um excuse me Kamijou-san? Is that right?" Uiharu spoke up confirming his name.

"Yes?"

"If you're wondering about your friend, I saw him left just a moment ago." Uiharu confirmed, "When he turned his head earlier it seemed something caught his attention and ran off prety quickly."

Kamijou only sighed in response, "Such misfortune. Might as well look for him, see you."

And with that, he left the girls to their own devices. After seeing the spiky haired boy walked off, Misaka gave a tired sigh.

"Well that was more tiring than I thought, I'm going to use the restroom."

And with that they girls were left to their own devices.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

After walking around for a while, Kamijou had no luck finding Hitori. Wherever he went, who knows. He could probably be looking at more clothes or went straight for the arcade, but after checking those areas he had no luck. He couldn't think of any other places he could have visited. They don't have each other listed on their contacts so they can't contact each other. After some consideration, Kamijou simply gave up.

'_Damn it. I'm wasting too much time doing nothing. Might as well go home. I'll have to ask him what happened tomorrow.'_

As he began to walk back, he heard something from the Intercom.

"Attention all shoppers, please evacuate the mall at once. We have reason to suspect there is a bomb in the area. Please remain calm and head for the nearest exit."

'_That sounds really bad. I hope I can meet up with Hitori and that girl to make sure they're okay.'_

After making his way to the entrance, he noticed the long haired girl that was with the girls earlier. It seemed she was alone. He decided to call her out.

"Hey!"

"Oh? You're that guy from earlier." Saten called out, "Have you found your friend yet?"

"No. I was wondering if you've seen him."

"I don't think I did."

"Well, what about the kid?"

Saten only shook her in response.

Kamijou is now worried, '_I got a bad feeling about this. I'm sure Hitori can take care of himself, but not knowing where that kid is worrisome'_

He then spoke to Saten once again, "I'm going to look around for them."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you can wait for them here."

Kamijou briefly shook his head, "Sorry, but I want to make sure."

And with that he left Saten waiting outside the mall. As he was running around for any signs of the girl, he noticed Misaka is finishing up helping the other customers evacuate. It seems Uiharu is on the phone updating the person on the other side. After seeing them, he immediately ran up the Misaka and called out to her.

"Biri-Biri! Is that kid with you?"

Misaka surprised by his reappearance but focus on the topic at hand, "Huh? She isn't back yet?! Well the mall is mostly evacuated, so it's only us at the moment. It should be easy to look for her."

"Onee-chan!" They turned to see the little girl running up to Uiharu. It seemed she got some shocking news from her phone by the look at her face. She slowly turned at the child. She is currently holding a doll of some kind of frog.

"A Onii-chan wearing glasses wanted me to give to you."

Kamijou who was none the wiser was glad to see the child safe and sound, "What a relief, all that's left is to find Hitori and get her to safety."

Misaka however narrowed her eyes at the doll in suspicion. Before she knew it, the doll started to emit some kind of energy. Uiharu immediately went to the girl, separating her from the doll by throwing it back, and used her body to shield her.

"Get back! That's the bomb!"

Both of them were surprised by the statement. Without hesitation, Misaka reached into her pocket to grab an arcade coin.

'_I'll just have to use my Railgun to blast it away…"_

But before she knew it, she lost her grip on the coin as she took it out. With no other method to stop the bomb in time, Misaka was now in panic.

'_Crap! The bomb is going to …!'_

Before she finished her thought, Kamijou ran past her in front of Uiharu and the girl she was protecting. He immediately raised his hand in front of him as soon as the bomb detonated.

The explosion was large enough to destroy the store and the damage the other stores around it. But the sound of glass shattering was loud enough for others to hear as Kamijou's right hand did it job. The blast as more powerful than he thought as it pushed him back a small distance, but he couldn't register the fact that he moved at all.

After was all said and done Kamijou lowered his hand to view his surroundings. The damage isn't pretty to say the least, nearly everything in his sight was charred to ashes as the damage lessen from the blast radius. The bomb left a large mark on the floor with the only exception being the area behind him which was left fairly untouched.

While Kamijou was looking, Misaka ran towards Uiharu and the child to check on them. They were completely fine thanks to him.

"Are you okay?!"

Uiharu slowly opened her eyes registering what just happened while the child still had her eyes closed, "Miska-san! Thanks goodness you managed to stop the explosion!"

Misaka was silent for a bit before answering her, "Uiharu, that wasn't me."

"Eh? Then who stopped it?"

Misaka only responded by looking behind Uiharu. Curious, Uiharu looked behind her to see the person who stopped the bomb. She saw Kamijou standing near the center where the bomb was blocked indicating that it was him who had done the deed. He was still holding on to his arm, which was slightly tingling.

But something was off. Kamijou had stood still looking off in the distance. Normally, he would have ran off to avoid any unnecessary complications, especially him being in the middle of some domestic terrorist attack. But something was different, he had a shocked look on his face. Confused, Miaska ran up to him to see what his problem was.

"Hey you idiot! What the hell are you-!" Misaka stopped mid sentence as she saw what was taking his attention.

The girl had finally opened her eyes, to see what was going, "Huh? What happened?"

Before she look any further, her eyes her immediately covered by Uiharu.

She spoke carefully, "Don't look. Just follow me, we'll get you to safety."

Uiharu managed to to see what the two were looking at and took immediate action. If it wasn't for her Judgment training, she would have stood shock just like them. She carefully took the girl away from the explosion, she is still tense at what she saw.

But was it that they saw that filled them with dread and shock? The answer was immediately answered was Kamijou yelled out.

"HITORI!"

Kamijou finally ran to where Hotori is. He wasn't as lucky to get out of the explosion in time. His entire backside was burned to the point that some parts of his body was given third degree burns. Blood was pouring out at the wounds caused by some shrapnel that caught from the blast and traveled to Hitori. He was laying face down, his face hidden, only showing his mangled body. It was not a pretty sight.

"Shit!" Kamijou was now filled with worried for his injured classmate, " C'mon! Stay with me here!"

"How bad is it!?" Misaka asked as she ran up to him.

"Extremely bad." Kamijou confirmed. As he was about to check up on him to see if there was any more damage, he noticed something under Hitori.

"The hell?"

He grabbed Hitori carefully and moved him to the side to see what was down there. It was a girl who looked like they were in middle school. She was also wearing a Tokiwadai Middle School

Uniform as well.

"This is… "

But before Kamijou to finish, Miska interrupted him, calling out to the girl.

"Hokaze-san?"

What in the world happened for them to get in this mess?

* * *

**5 Minutes Earlier**

'_I did it again.'_

He told himself he wasn't going to do it again. But as humans normally do, they can give themselves into temptation. When Hitori turned his away from Misaka earlier for comment on his clumsiness, he noticed something that caught his attention and left the group, forgetting that he was going to the arcade with Kamijou. But what was the temptation that lured in Hitori?

Video games.

That's right, video games. There was a video game store across the way that had a variety of games and accessories. But there was one video game that got his attention, it was his favorite series. It had been around for quite some time. It was a fighting game he had played and treasured a lot. He wasn't sure with there were going to be anything new with the franchise, but he was delighted to see there was a new entry. Although it was not a mainline title and rather a tag team spinoff, he was still delighted to see something new from them.

Not only that, there was another fighting game that was made from the same company that was around longer, he also enjoyed it. There was also another up and coming fighting game he heard good things about and wanted to try out. There was also a looter shooter he was addicted to that has a new update. There was a game from his childhood that made him feel nostalgic. There were some rare collectables that caught his attention. There are also some new computer parts he needs to upgrade. One after another, there were so many things that caught his attention. Before he knew it…

"Thank you for your purchase!"

Hitori walked out of the store with bags and boxes full of games and collectibles all around him. They were stacked on top of each other creating a comically oversized tower full of regret. The total cost: nearly 550,000 yen. While it basically a small amount of money to him, he more or less understood that this is not something that should be easily be done on impulse. He mentally punched himself for using his money carelessly.

'_Dammit. How many times have I done this? I really gotta stop buying stuff on impulse. And because of this, I lost sight of Kamijou and I don't know where the arcade is.'_

Hitori was walking around looking around looking for Kamijou to no avail. It probably didn't help that all of the boxes were limiting his view. Everyone move out of the way due to how much he was carrying, something he was thankful for. He doubts anyone else would not notice the huge pile and accidentally bump into him.

'_*sigh* All I can do is keep on walking and hope I can find him in time.' _"Gah-!"

"Kyah!"

And with the universe making him eat his words once again, he was knocked over. He lost his handle on all of the boxes on him and now where now in midair.

"Crap!"

He instinctively reached out his hands to skilly land each box on top of each other. He had ignored the bags as he knew they held non-fragile collectibles there. He managed to get all of the boxes to land safely.

'_Whew. That was a close call.' _Hitori had thought to himself before noticing something, '_Wait a minute. Some of these boxes aren't mine.'_

It seemed while he was catching the boxes, he accidentally grabbed what were presumably the other person's.

'_They were probably in a similar situation like me. Where are they now?'_

He lifted his head slightly up to see the second party. It was a girl in the Tokiwadai summer uniform. She had a really beautiful face that went well with her platinum blonde hair that were styled with ringlet curls. Her eyes had a similar color to her hair as well. She was sitting on her butt after being knocked down. She was making sure she was alright after the fall.

"Owww… What happened to the boxes?"

"I happen to have them right here."

The girl looked up to see Hitori laying on his back with both of his hands stretched out to balance the boxes.

"A little help would be appreciated though."

"Oh! I so sorry! Let me help!"

After getting their stuff sorted and picked up, they were sitting down at a nearby bench checking their inventory.

"Yep, everything is here and accounted for. What about you?" Hitori asked.

"Yes, nothing is missing on my end." The girl said before turning to him, "I'm terribly sorry for the mishap I caused."

Hitori waved his hand in front of him casually, "Don't worry about it. These kinds of things happen. Besides, I'm the one who bought all of this when I shouldn't. Let's just call it an accident and be done with it miss… Huh, never got your name."

"Hokaze Junko, and you are?"

"Hitori Senso. So anyways Hokaze, what were doing with all of this stuff?" Hitori asked.

"Oh just some new clothes and makeup tools the Queen wanted me to get." Hokaze answered rather casually.

"Queen?"

"Sorry, that is about as much I can say. And what about you? Why do you have so many bags and boxes?" Hokaze changed the subject.

Hitori answered sheepishly, "I've… had a bit of a spending spree going on. I let my impulses get the best of me and now I'm paying the price."

"Oh my. Do you need any help? This looks like a lot for one person."

"Nope. I should be good." Hitori declines, "Besides I got to look for my classmate, I've kind of left him behind because of my own stupidity. I don't want to give you any trouble."

"Well if that's what you insist… " Hokaze conceded before noticing Hitori looking somewhere behind her. She turned around to see nothing out of the ordinary. Confused, she turned him, "Um Hitori-san, what are you looking at?"

Hitroi was silent for a moment before snapping himself out of some type of trance, "Sorry, must've been spacing out."

But he thought to himself, '_No, for a moment I thought I saw something. No, I didn't see anything, but I definitely felt some kind of presence. Well that shouldn't involve me anyway, so I'll just ignore it.'_

Before he could say anything else, there was a voice that came out of the intercoms.

"Attention all shoppers, please evacuate the mall at once. We have reason to suspect there is a bomb in the area. Please remain calm and head for the nearest exit."

"Crap, that doesn't look good." Hitori commented.

"And we're pretty far from most of the exits." Junko added.

"Well let's get out of here as soon as we can."

"Right."

Finally, the duo grabbed their stuff and made their way towards the nearest exit. They were carrying quite a bit especially on Hitori's end. Because of that, he was a bit behind Hokaze. They had reached a corner where she turned and saw someone who Hitori knew.

"Oh? Isn't that Misaka-san there?"

"Huh?" Hitori hadn't turned the corner yet so he had to take her word for it.

'_That's good, maybe I can ask her if he has seen Kamijou.'_

As soon as turned the corner, he saw the flower girl pushing a doll away from the little girl from earlier and shielded her.

"Get back! That's the bomb!"

As soon as he heard that, his eyes widened in surprise. He doubted they saw the two of them, so they were on their own. Hokaze was in front of him as the bomb began to explode. There was no time for them to get to safety. So there was only one option for him.

Become a shield for her.

As soon as the bomb exploded, he dropped everything on him and proceeded to rush towards Hokaze. She didn't have time to react as Hitori suddenly appeared in front of her and embraced her for her protection. This caused her to drop her stuff closer to the bomb.

As the explosion reached them, Hotori felt the heat scorching his back. It felt like his skin was slowly peeling off while burning. The makeup tools that were in Hokaze's stuff along with other shrapnel traveled along the explosion and pierced him at various places on his back.

"GAHHHHHHH!"

The experience was agonizing as the force pushed them away and caused them to fall on the floor. After everything was over, Hitori was losing consciousness as he heard Kamijou screaming his name.

"HITORI!"

* * *

**Now**

"Hokaze-san?"

Misaka had recognized the girl as the right hand girl in Mental Out's clique. What she was doing here is not important right now. What was important is if she was alright.

"Ugh… Misaka-san?" Hokaze answered weakly.''

"How are you feeling?" Misaka asked. She was checking on her condition, she looked fine except for a couple of scratches and bruises. But one should rule out on any internal injuries.

"I'll manage," Hokaze answered before switching gears, "Where's Hitori-san?"

Her question was answered as she turned to the side. He was lying down on his front side with Kamijou checking up on him. The extent of his injuries were obvious and alarming.

"He's unconscious, but if we don't treat him soon, it could be worse." Kamijou answered to the girl. Hokaze was anxious on how he would be after, he risked his life to protect her. She doesn't know how to repay that kindness.

"Misaka-san!"

Everyone turned their heads towards to Uiharu running up to them.

"I've called the paramedics to check up on Hitori-san, all that's left is to find a trace of the Graviton Bomber."

"Huh? But will we even catch him in time?" Misaka questioned before bringing up Hitori, "We took too much time checking up on him that suspect could probably be gone already."

"Well we better hurry if we can try to find them."

"Right." As soon as Misaka and Uiharu were about to run off someone called out to them.

"Wait."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, Hitori. He was slowly getting up, eyes not seen to the others. As soon as he stood up he slowly made past them. For some reason they didn't stop them, they were too surprised at Hitori moving after taking an attack like that.

He continued walking until he made it to the center of the blast that hit them. What happened next confused them, he went down on all fours and brought his face to where the doll used to be. He started sniffing it for a few seconds before getting up.

"He's in an alleyway across the street. He's not moving, most likely watching the aftermath, savoring in the attack." Hitori spoke in a monotone tone, "If that bastard thinks he can lay a trap like this and walk away without finishing off their prey, then they have another thing coming."

He started started walking away from the group before Misaka called out to him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with an injury like that?"

"Where am I going?" Hitori paused as he stopped. He turned his head towards them, allowing them to see his eyes which momentarily stop them. His icy blue eyes were now that of a beast, with fury seeping out from his eyes. He now growled with rage, "**I'm going on a hunt!**"

Everyone stopped in their tracks, now somehow petrified by the glare, with the exception of Kamijou. He was somehow unaffected by Hitori's glare and ran after him as he started to walk away again.

"Calm the hell down you idiot!"

He reached up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders with his right hand.

***SHATTER***

A glass shattering noise can be heard before Hitori could react. It seems something was affecting him as he now slumped forward as if he was broken out of a trance.

"Bwugh!"

He had now spited out blood before collapsing once again, with Kamijou catching him. Misaka, snapping out from whatever that happened to her, rushed towards them.

"What the hell happened to him?" Misaka asked.

Kamijou answered honestly, "I don't know. But there is something more important right now."

"What is it?"

"Remember what he said? The perp is in the alleyway across the street, get him while you have the chance Biri-Biri."

While skeptical on the claim, she had nothing else to go with. She nodded in acceptance and immediately went after the suspect. Leaving Kamijou to check on Hotori and Uiharu to check on Hokaze.

* * *

After confronting the suspect and giving him an earful, Misaka made her way back to the others to check on them. It seems Hitori's claim were true, making her wonder about his abilities even further. Being able to move as fast as lightning and having heightened sense of smell is something unheard of. Sure there are people that can move fast and have a good sense of smell, but with how potent his abilities are, she couldn't hold down on what kind of esper ability he has.

Don't even get her started on his eyes. Seeing his eyes becoming that of some kind of beast surprised her, but being petrified was another matter. It's was like fear had entered into her even though she wasn't afraid. It was as if those eyes told her to be afraid and she was forced to follow along with it. As soon as Kamijou touched him that fear left her and was able to move around like normal.

But she can worry about that later. Right now he's injured so it wouldn't feel right to try and interrogate him with an injury. She can see everyone back at the area of the explosion along with the addition of Shirai Kuroko and another Judgment member, Konori Mii, the glasses wearing judgment chief. It seems they were following up on the aftermath and getting more information. Uiharu is with them discussing something. Hitori , Kamijou, and Hokaze were with the paramedics, Hitori and Hokaze were being treated with Kamijou just talking to them. Hokaze had been told that she can go and gave a short bow to where the boys are sitting, mainly at Hitori, as a sign of gratitude for his help and went on her way, leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

She called out to Shirai, "Kuroko!"

"Onee-sama!" Shirai responded in a similar manner, "It's good to see you're fine."

"So what's going on?"

"Just some follow up after your capture of the suspect." Konori answered, "We here to see the damage done by him."

"I've also heard about how the bomb is stopped by Uiharu." Shirai interjected, "Is it true? Did that man really stop the bomb with his bare hands?"

Misaka nodded in response, "Yeah it's true. That's the ability I've been talking about."

"My what a unique ability, being able to cancel out any esper power."

"Don't forget about the other boy," Konori added, "He was able to find the suspect through scent alone, and he shielded a civilian without hesitation."

"Yes those two boys were extremely helpful at the end of the case." Uiharu added in.

"What? Don't tell me you're actually going to try to recruit them to Judgment are you?" Misaka asked.

"Hmm… Wouldn't hurt to ask." Konori answered, "Let's go talk to them."

Before the could do anything, they heard yelling from where the boys were. They turned to see Kamijou in a state of shock with Hitori acting calm about what happen as if he expected it. Before the girls could wonder what they were talking about, Kamijou continued to yell.

"Over 550,000 yen?!"

"Yep, all gone to waste from the explosion." Hitori answered, he was currently shirtless with heavily wrapped bandages covering nearly his entire torso. He has his locket in his hands due to removing his shirt. Thanks to the advancements of Academy City his injury would heal pretty quickly, but they still want him to stay overnight at the hospital for observation. He was oddly energetic despite being hit by a large explosion. It was the adrenaline rush doing the work keeping him active.

"First of all, how in the how did you just accidentally spend over 5 hundred freaking thousand yen! And second how is that little money!"

"You completely underestimate how rich I am." Hitori snapped back, "Besides I understand the ramifications of just sperging out all of that money only for it to go to waste."

"I don't think you fully understand it at all!" Kamijou countered.

"So what's all this all about?" Konori asked getting the boys attention.

"Oh just how far apart we are in terms of financial status. Nothing you should worry about." Hitori answered casually, causing Kamijou to slightly slump down.

"I see." Konori responded, "Well anyways, I'm here to thank you for your help on the Graviton case, I know you probably didn't want to be in that type of situation, but you getting involved was greatly beneficial on saving peoples lives."

"Hmph." Shirai huffed out, "As if they had to interfere, Onee-sama was perfectly capable of handling the situation, but I do admit your abilities were helpful."

"Now Shirai-san there's no need to add that first part. But I am grateful for saving me back there Kamijou-san." Uiharu showed her appreciation.

"Think nothing of it." Kamijou gave out his thoughts, "As long no one was hurt, it didn't matter who was there to stop the bomb."

'_Doesn't matter huh?'_ Misaka was slightly annoyed at that comment.

"But I'm hurt." Hitori interjected.

"Well you sure don't act like it, you big spender."

"Owww… It really hurts. Oh will someone take away the pain." Hitori spoke in monotone.

"At least try to make it convincing!"

"Well it's good to see you're fine after taking a blast like." Misaka commented.

"Psh! like I'm going to get a blast like that to get me down."

"Well, with that out of the way, there is something I would like to talk about." Konori brought the boys attention.

"What is it? I'm pretty sure we've answered everything about what happened clearly." Kamijou answered with confusion.

"How would you two like to join Judgment?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Both boys were now more confused than ever before.

"I see great potential in the both of you. Kamijou-san, with your right hand, I'm sure you can help people in dangerous situations. And Hitori-san, from what I had from Uiharu, your nose can be a great benefit to us. There's also the fact that you both protected people without a second thought. That is like we like to see from the people of Judgment and I think you would make good additions. What do you say?"

Hitori and Kamijou thought about it for a moment. They were oddly silent as they were seriously considered it. After those few moments they looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Kamijou and Hitori then turned to Konori to give their answers with straight faces.

"Denied."

"Hell no."

"Huh?"

Konori was shocked at the blatant denial alongside Uiharu. Shirai was not as shocked and Misaka was amused by how they denied the offer.

"But why?" Uiharu asked, "With your help, I'm sure we can finish cases much faster."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kamijou answered first, "I already got enough going on my plate with all of those absences! I don't need another excuse to get into trouble!"

"And while I do enjoy detective work." Hitori continued, "I don't like being tied up in bureaucratic work. Besides, I don't stop fights, I finish them."

Before they could say anything, someone called to Hitori.

"Excuse me." One of the paramedics called out to Hitori, "We're ready to take you to the hospital now."

"Right." Hitori addressed the paramedic before turning to the others, "Sorry but I have to go."

"I already had my fill of fun for today, so I'm gonna head out as well." Kamijou tiredly commented.

And with that, Hitori was escorted to the hospital by hitching a ride on the ambulance and Kamijou simply walked away. This left the girls all to themselves.

"Shame they didn't take the offer." Konori sighed, "Oh well, it's not like its the end of the world. By the way Uiharu have you checked out the 'White Tiger' case that came up overnight yet?"

"I have. So far, I-" Uiharu stopped herself before realizing something, "Oh no! I forgot to mention it to you!"

"What is it?"

"Hitori-san might be the suspect!"

"What?!" Konori and Shirai screamed out. Misaka was the only one confused.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Misaka asked.

"You see Onee-sama… " Shirai whispered to her the details. After hearing the details, Misaka was somewhat skeptical.

"So he just beat up some guys, what's the big deal?" Of course being the Level 5 that she is she is used to this kind of confrontation.

"It's because of how brutal the victims were damaged. They may have tried to mugged him, but how he left them in that state is no better." Shirai explained.

"How did you even find out?" Konori asked Uiharu.

"When Hitori-san was injured and got up from it, his eyes were similar to the picture that was posted online. Truth be told, when he turned to look at as, I was somewhat frozen in fight. I've never seen anything like that before."

"We should question him at the hospital once we get the chance."

"He must have some ability that let him fight against those guys right?" Misaka asked.

"It never hurts to check." Shirai agreed, "Uiharu can you check right now?"

Uiharu nodded in response. She took out a portable device that allowed her access to the city data bank. She proceeded to look through it.

"Let's see… Hitori Senso..." Uiharu was looking over the information before speaking up once again, "Huh. It says that he is a Level 0."

"Really? I doubt someone at that level could be handle all of those people." Shirai skeptically commented.

"That's not even the interesting part. It says that he was originally a Level 4."

"What?" This time all of the other girls were confused.

"Yes. It says here that after being admitted to the hospital for unknown reasons, he lost the ability to use his Esper powers. There can be occasions where he can use abilities but those are rare, so they dropped him to Level 0 as a result."

"What was his ability?" Misaka asked. She was curious on what kind of powers Hitori had. He had a lot of stuff going on for him that she wanted to narrow down what he can do. After a few moments Uiharu spoke in a more shocked tone after looking over the screen.

"It's classified."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't have access to it. It seems the higher ups don't want people to know his abilities."

"Could he be Gemstone?"

"Possibly, but there is too much we don't know about our so called 'White Tiger.' Hold on." Uiharu was continuing to type, "The only thing that I can access is his moniker related to his ability."

"You mean like Onee-sama's 'Railgun?'" Shirai questioned.

"Yes. It seems they refer to him as 'Thunder Beast.'"

"'White Tiger' and 'Thunder Beast' huh?" Konori wondered, "It's almost as if he is some kind of animal."

"It's probably due to how he acts." Misaka said offhandedly, "There's no Esper ability that should give him animal traits."

She was adamant to that opinion after hearing the second name. With someone referred to 'Thunder,' there's no denying that he should be an Electromaster. The names could probably be referring to his fighting style after hearing everything from Shirai. But she was still skeptical, there are too many factors going on that she pin down what he is. While thinking over the reasons, Misaka suddenly had a thought.

"Oh yeah. Hey Kuroko, remember what I asked about earlier?"

Shirai was confused for a moment before realizing what she meant. "Oh that. I guess right now is a good time for that. Hey Uiharu, can you look up one more person?"

"No problem. Who do you want me to look up?"

"The gentleman that was with Hitori-san."

"Oh? How brave of you to abuse Judgement privileges for selfish reasons right in front of me." Konori slightly threatened.

Shirai could only shiver in response.

"Kamijou-san? Sure just give me a second." Uiharu, who was ignoring Knonori giving an earful to Shirai, was now looking over Kamijou's information. After a while she finally found his information. "Let's see, Kamijou Touma… It says he a Level 0?"

"Huh?! You've got to be kidding me!" Misaka shouted in annoyance, "There's no way someone who stopped that bomb is a Level 0!"

"I'm just as confused as you are." Uiharu agreed, "And the worst part is that all of his information is classified as well, more secure than Hitori-sans."

"Nothing on 'Imagine Breaker?'" Misaka asked recalling what Kamijou had called his ability before.

"Nothing, and I can't find any reference to that name anywhere."

"Two people with unknown abilities and their information is kept under lock and key." Konori summarized, "It's obvious we're nearly stepping over our boundaries, it's best to forget about it and just go about our day. We can try to question Hitori-san tomorrow."

The other two Judgment begrudgingly shook their heads in agreement while Misaka simply said nothing. And with that they simply began to finish up their case.

* * *

Meanwhile that whole debacle with the girls was going on, Hitori was laying down on a stretcher. He was looking at his raised hand, while lost in thought about what happened with the bomb. If Kamijou hadn't stopped him, who knows what he could've done.

'_Looks like I let a bit loose. What Kamijou did only confirms that his right hand can negate magic as well. He might have stopped my healing for a bit, but he managed to calm me down and stop me from going too far… Could he be the answer I'm looking for?'_

He was silent for a moment before sighing to himself. He was feeling tired due the adrenaline running out and is now starting to feel the pain once again.

'_No point wondering while injured. Might as rest.'_

And with that he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Hokaze was walking back to her dorm. After the entire ordeal she just simply want to go home and relax. She was glad that she was left slightly injured. Hokaze had even thank Hitori for protecting her, she intended to repay the kindness but he denied the offer. While she was slightly unnerved at his behavior after getting hit by the bomb, she was glad that he got back to his senses thanks to Kamijou. After making it to the entrance, she heard someone call out in worry.

"Hokaze!"

"Queen?"

She turned around to see the owner of the voice of who she calls 'queen.' She was a girl with long blonde hair and golden eyes with starry eyes. She wore the standard Tokiwadai summer uniform with the addition of spider pattern stockings and gloves. Her looks are complemented with a chest that should not belong to a middle schooler. This is the other Level 5 residing at Tokiwadai. The #5 Mental Out, Shokuhou Misaki.

"I hear from my information network about what happened at the mall I sent you to." Shokuhou was inspecting her injurings. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, nothing too serious." Hokaze assured her.

After hearing that Shokuhou surprised her with a sudden hug.

"Queen?!" Needless to say, Hokaze was embarrassed by the surprise hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay. After I saw you like that I feared the worst." Shokuhou spoke in a worried tone.

"It's fine." Hokaze assured once again after getting some space. "Truth be told, things would have been worse if Hitori-san took the blast for me."

Shokuhou blinked in confusion as she never heard of that person, "Who is that? A new friend of yours?"

"He's actually a friend of Kamijou-san."

That statement cause the #5 to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Really? My, that's the first I heard of him."

"From what Kamijou-san told me, while my wounds were getting treated, is that Hitori-san just transferred recently."

That statement made Shokuhou curious, "Oh, is that so?" She was oddly silent for a moment before returning to her playful self, "I would like to have a word with him for saving my adorable Junko-chan!"

She was now getting close to Hokaze again and began petting her in an affectionate manner,

"Q-Queen?! Stop it! This is too embarrassing!" Hokaze yelled out while her face was bright red.

And so the Queen and her right hand girl began to enjoy the rest of their day.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Only one more chapter to finish off the "Introduction" Arc. I know its not the most action packed so far, but I wanted to establish some stuff before getting onto the interesting parts. As you can see with the Railgun girls taking notice of the boys and the mysterious powers behind them. This also includes the surprise appearance of Junko and Misaki being introduce early on. As for why those two were introduced, you'll see next chapter. Hopefully I can make the Index Arc interesting with the plans I have for it.**

**But for now, leave a review on what you think and how I can improve.**


	4. Adjusting to the New Life

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm back with a another chapter! It's a long one, one that I am proud to have worked on. And with this chapter marks the end of Introduction Arc! I hope I can show more focus on Kamijou in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, let's get to the reviews.**

**Saint-Leiker** **\- Good to see that you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Guest**** \- Is it that obvious?**

**And now onto the chapter.**

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

"Tell me, do you believe in magic?"

Magic.

That was what that man said. The kind he would hear from stories. Where one could create a fire ball out of nothing. Where witches would curse a princess. Where people can make potions that can change their appearance. Where people can communicate with spirits. It is something that allows the impossible to become possible by bending reality to their will. The man known as Wilhelm Fuchs had said that world so casually. The boy that was afflicted with a horrible disease responded to his question.

"Sorry sir, but I believe the Mental Ward is on the floor above us. Nurse!"

Despite being sickly, he still had a bit of a sharp tongue. There was no way in hell he would believe in something as preposterous as magic. If the most advanced science of Academy City can't help him, then all he can do is wait for death. Though he would never mentioned that in front of his family and friends. In response the man laughed.

"Hahaha! Normally when I asked that question, they would either laugh it off or flat out deny it. This is the first time someone thought I was legitimately crazy."

"Well I don't blame them,. Believing magic at your age? And I here I though adults are supposed to be the reasonable ones."

"Come now boy." Wilhelm said lightheartedly, "Where's your sense of imagination? Your drive of romance? Passion? One must have a creative mind to see the world differently. By the way, you'll be surprised at how many unreasonable adults are at this day of age."

"Sorry but my imagination ran dry after being in near death constantly." The boy said without emotion.

"My, that is not something a child should be thinking about." Wilhelm said in concern, "And to think that the patient I heard about is supposed to be a nice boy who always sees the light in things. Is that not you? "

The boys eyes widened slightly at the fact. That's right, he would put up that act so the people who visit would not worry. That is not to say he doesn't fake those emotions, he genuinely does feel happiness when people would visit. But there is only so much he can take before succumbing to his pain. It skewed his view on the world because of it. It's not a matter of which one is real, rather it's two sides of the same coin.

The boy would only allow himself to writhe in pain in solitude. To act like this in front of someone was a rare occurrence. The man in front of him spoke in in a casual manner, not caring about his condition. Truth be told, it was kind of refreshing being able to speak his mind in a frank manner, but that had to come to an end.

"I am, you and a few others are the only ones who saw me like this." The boy spoke quietly, "Sorry, but can you please leave? If you're going to waste time with that nonsense, I would want to rest."

"You mean pass on to the afterlife?" Wilhelm accused, "You were extremely close to letting go if I hadn't stepped in."

"It's the same to me at this point."

The man sighed quietly in dejection, "A boy this young and already accepting death, a shame." He then clapped his hands, bringing up his next point, "Anyways! You believe what I said is nonsense? Well, allow me to blow you mind."

Wilhelm had gotten up and walked to the curtain to open it, revealing the large window showing the other patrons of the hospital.

"Tell me, is the window study enough to handle any sudden impacts?"

"Yeah. Why do you as-"

"AHHHHH!"

Before the boy could finish his question, Wilhelm suddenly yelled out loud surprising the sick patient. He proceeded to grab a chair and smashed it against the window, which bounced off and hit the man, knocking him down.

The child was completely flabbergasted at the absurd sight, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Look outside." The man simply said while down for the count.

He decided to humor his request to see what the reactions would be. To his surprise, everything is perfectly normal. Everyone is going about their day, not disturbed at the slightest at what happened.

"Why is nobody reacting?"

"You see..." Wilhelm got up slammed his hand against the window, "It's a spell that hides your presence. We're not invisible per se, rather it's best to say that people will unknowingly ignore us. No matter how much of a racket I make, people will not pay attention or even go to the area around where I set up the spell. This is what we call a People Clearing Field."

The boy was a bit disturbed. While it was odd that people were not showing a hint of concern, he was still skeptical.

"Is that all? You're gonna have to do more to convi-"

He was once again cut off by Wilhelm. This time by presenting both hands in front of the boy, not a second later something emerged. On the man's left hand, a ball of water formed before his very eyes. On the right hand, a large flame erupted from the palm. Now completely stunned, the boy looked at Wilhelm, who had a satisfied look on his face.

"Well? Believe me now?"

The boy was silent for a while before saying the first thing that came into his mind.

"An Esper?" He questioned softly.

He heard about them. People being able to do supernatural through scientific methods through Academy City, the place where his sister went to. Before he could say anything else, Wilhelm shook his head.

"I am not an Esper. You see, Espers are limited to one ability such as flame or wind manipulation. What you see here is impossible to Academy City. Magic has more leeway on what you can control as can be seen here."

He closed his palms dissipating the flame and water before him. The man proceeded to walk up to the boy and lift his index finger up to his chest.

"And just for one more added measure, let me show you one more trick."

As soon as the finger was placed onto to the boy's chest, he immediately convulsed and vomited out blood. The monitors that were hooked up to him were making a cacophony of alarms that signified the immediate danger to his health. He was spasming with his body forcing him to sit up. Even with all that going on, the people outside still never took notice.

After letting the blood finish dripping out of his mouth, the boy said simply stayed still. The only sound in the room where the monitors still ringing the alarm. His eyes were opened wide, like someone having coffee for the first time and is strung up. After a few more seconds of silence, he spoke in a slow and raspy voice.

"What… did… you… do… to… me…?"

Wilhelm answered without a care in the world, "That? It's simply a spell that forces the target raise their fighting spirit."

"What…?"

"Yes. I have simply forced you to experience something people would experience when wishing for a fight.."

"Then… why… did… I…?" The boy couldn't finish his sentence, but the man understood what he wanted to ask.

"It's you. The reason I am here is for you." Wilhelm declared, "You were born with something residing in your soul, a beast wanting to bare their fangs. But your passive nature never allowed it to flourish, that's why you are dying. Tell me, have you ever felt the need to fight in your life? To go against something that could be the cause of your illness?"

"No… I never saw a point at blaming anyone for what happened to me. I was simply unlucky." The boy was able to speak normally again after recovering. Even when in a state of despair after many years of hospitalization, he was never felt a tinge of passion to fight against his condition after the doctors failed to find the cause of his ailment. He had simply accepted what was happening to him as misfortunate accident.

"Well you should start to raising your fighting spirit. Having a driving force like that leads to success for many people."

"Just like that? I will get better with that?"

"No. Just a life tip. What is happening to you is a more complicated. The beast residing in your soul is not satisfied being restrained, so it's slowly killing its captor." Wilhelm was silent for a moment before asking, "How did feel when you finally felt that excitement for the first time?"

"What I felt?" The boy slowly moved his hand up to his chest to reveal his answer, "Good..." Despite vomiting blood and having nearly every muscle contorting, he felt something rise inside of him, some kind of feeling that gave him the energy to finally get up despite the pain. It was a great feeling, it was… addicting. He wanted to know more. He let out a creepy smile, barely noticeable to Whilhelm.

"So what is it that I'm afflicted with?"

Wilhelm was confused for a moment, "Hm? Didn't I tell you? There's a beast that lives within you."

"Wait. You don't mean…?"

"Yes. You literally have a beast that occupies your very soul. Well to be more accurate, the beast and you are meshed together into one, interchangeable, being. Have a look."

He pulled up a mirror out of his pocket to show the boy his face. He was shocked to say the least. His brown eyes were now taking the appearance of some sort of feline. But before he can say anything, Wilhelm spoke once more.

"Now to fix this. There are two methods that can be done."

"What? Can you really heal me?" The boy was starting to feel hopeful.

Wilhelm responded by shaking his head, "I can't do anything. You are the one in charge of your salvation. The first method is sealing away the beast, that I can do. You'll still be bedridden for the rest of your life due to damage the beast had done, but at least you won't die. The second method depends entirely on you. You accept the beast inside you and let it run amok until you can tame it. The process is dangerous, I'll even need to have protective barriers to minimize damages. But if it works, you'll be fully healed."

The boy couldn't believe it, almost too good to be true. "Then I'll-."

"Before you say anything, let me warn you. The second method is one filled with blood. Even after surviving the ritual, there's still facing the consequences."

"What do you mean?"

"You are not something that suppose to exist. If word gets out, many magical organizations will be after your head to preserve the balance of order. How misfortunate, to be born into this world only to die."

The boy was oddly silent as Wilhelm continued.

"At least you have an out. I can keep this hidden from the world and you can live the days of your life in peace."

"In peace?" The boy now spoke with newfound passion in his voice, one he never had before, "I don't care about peace, I just want to experience life with my two feet standing proudly. And the world? Who cares what they think, if there going to get in the way of my happiness then I'll fight for it… I'll even go to war with the world if I have to!"

He vomited out blood again, it seems the being inside him as started to get excited as well. But he managed to regained his composure. "I'll do it, I'll walk done this bloody path so I can stand next to those I care for with pride."

In response Wilhelm simply smiled, "It's good to see that I breathed new life into you, compared to the gloomy child I saw earlier. But just to let you know, you'll have to be away from your family for a long time."

"What?" The boy now stared at the man critically.

"Remember, you'll be sought after. You wouldn't want your family to be caught in the crossfire. There's also the possibility of losing control around them. And,to be quite frank, it would be beneficial to us to have you join our cabal. Once you learn how to control it, that is when you can do whatever you like."

The boy was silent, after careful consideration, he decided, "I'll still do it. I'll definitely worry them, but I want this"

"Well, shall we get started then? We have everything set up, the site is at a forest nearby. You don't have to worry about being caught, the People Clearing Field is on me, as long you're with me you'll be able to make it."

The boy simply responded by reaching up the cords and tubes that are connected to him and pulled them out. The alarms were once again triggered. He looked outside, as expected, the others were not paying attention.

He got off the bed only to collapse on his knees. It's been so long that he walked that his legs gave out. Wilhelm went up next to him to give him a hand, only for the boy's hand raised in front of him.

"No. I need to do this."

He slowly got his bearings and managed to stand up. He made his way to the counter next to the door to grab something. The locket that his sister gave him. He made his way to the door and Wilhelm stayed close. As they got further from the room he heard panic from the nurses. It seems they finally noticed what was going on. But it was too late, he simply kept on walking towards his goal.

* * *

After many grueling hours, the boy was laying on his back out in the open field. After making it to the site, they had finally proceed with the ritual. After the time allotted, the ritual was came to a stop. He succeeded, he manage to survive the process. Nearly everyone was exhausted from fatigue. Wilhelm was the only one relatively fine. He then walked up to the circle to talk to the boy, surrounded in a puddle of his own blood..

"How do you feel now?"

The boy answered with a grin, a simple and innocent grin now turned more twisted and frantic.

"Like I can take on the whole world."

"Well all that's left is a new name. And after seeing your resolve I think I got the perfect name for you."

"What is it?"

"From now on you'll be known as… "

* * *

**July 19, A Certain Hospital**

"Hitori Senso? It seems you're good to go."

After what happened at the mall yesterday, Hitori managed to make a hasty recovery. While he is still sore, he was in a better state than yesterday. The medical advancements of Academy City is nothing to laugh at.

He was dressed in his normal uniform after getting replacements delivered to him. His locket and bracelets were fine, so he didn't mind paying for a new phone and wallet. After the check-up, he was given the all clear.

"I got to say. Despite our advanced practices, you still healed faster than we expected." Spoke the head doctor, Heaven Canceller, the frog faced doctor whose expertise is unparalleled.

"What can I say? I've been told I'm a fast healer." Hitori lightheartedly jokes.

"Well I don't have to worry about it getting worse then." Heaven Canceller commented.

As they were walking to the entrance, they were talking more about the extent of Hitori's injuries and how to treat it after closing his wounds.

"Well I really appreciate the advice doctor. I suppose I should let tend to the patients that need more attention than me."

"Nonsense. Each of my patients are equally important. If need anything, don't be afraid to let me know. Especially making your records more believable."

Hitori was silent before speaking, "So you were able to see through it then?"

"Yes, there were small holes in your records. Barely noticeable if one has a keen eye. But since your here on 'his' request, I suppose I can overlook."

Hitori shivered at the thought of who the doctor mentioned, but continued anyway, "Well as long most people don't pay attention to that detail I'll be fine."

"You sound like you don't care about being caught."

"I do worry, but that's something that'll happen in the future regardless. For now I'll just live in the moment. "

"You should think more about your future beyond now.'"

"I am. But doesn't mean I should worry about every little detail." Hitori then bowed down, "Thank you for your help."

The doctor merely smiled, "Don't mention it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on the other patients."

As they went on their separate ways, Hitori inspected his locket. Satisfied with its state, he placed it back into his shirt. While he was walking out, there was someone who saw him. Or rather, his locket, recognizing it along with the supposed owner. In surprise, the onlook spoke out quietly.

"Kodoku…?"

* * *

**A Certain High School**

Hitori somehow managed to make it on time thanks to waking up early. He might be tired and sore, but he should be good by the end of the day. Komoe was worried as she heard about what happened. It took some time to calm her down as she was on the verge of tears. Class was relatively normal for the most part, despite the fact that Hitori was still stiff from the back. As their lunch break started, Kamijou and Aogami stood up to go get lunch at the cafeteria.

"We're going to get something to eat." Kamijou declared to Hitori and Tsuchimikado, "You guys want to come?"

"Nope." Tsuchimikado declined, "I already got a bento from Maika, so I'm good."

Hotori didn't want to move, so he took out his wallet to get a few bills out and gave it to Kamijou. He spoke in a strained voice, "Just get me as much as you can with this. And make sure they're sour."

Kamijou looked at the amount of cash in surprise, "Hey, isn't this a bit much?"

"It's fine, just get me as as much food as possible."

Once he finished speaking, Hitori leaned back in his chair carefully to stretch. After accepting his request, Kamijou left with Aogami to get lunch. This left Hitori and Tsuchimikado alone to talk.

"So, how did this happen?" Tsuchimikado asked about his current state.

"Let's just say the Graviton Bomber was finally caught at the cost of my body." Hitori said slowly moving back to his original position.

"Sheesh, it must of been pretty rough getting hit like that."

Hitori was silent for a while, he looked at his surroundings. After confirming that none of the other students were paying attention to them, he turned to Tsuchimikado.

Hitori leaned in and spoke softly, "Look, we both know that we're not who we say we are. So let's get that out of the way."

Tsuchimikado was still in a good mood as if he expected it, "How did you figure I was a magician?"

"You're smell, all of them have the same smell once you get close to one long enough." Hitori spoke with casual tone, "If we were never in the same class and just passed by each other, I would have never picked up on your scent."

"It looks like your reputation is true, being the Ultimate Hunter." Tsuchimikado was impressed, and continued talking, "But that still doesn't explain why you're in Academy City."

"Many reasons, one of them being wanting to live here and enjoy life."

"I can understand wanting to take it easy once in a while, but why here? Why not anywhere else?"

"Because of one of my other reasons, I'm looking for someone here in this city."

"Is it Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado accused.

"And his Imagine Breaker? Nope." Hitori denied, "Hell, I didn't even know that existed until two nights ago, let alone work on magic."

"Wow, you already figure out that much?Then who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my sister." Hitori declared.

"Your sister's an esper in this city? It's not everyday you have a magic and esper power combo."

Hotori briefly nodded to Tsuchimikado's question. "While she spent her time here, I spent my time practicing magic. It'll be hard to explain once I see her."

Tsuchimikado was starting to put the pieces together, "She doesn't know you're here in Academy City."

"Bingo. We still talk to each other over the phone, but I noticed lately that she was starting to act differently, and want to get to the bottom of it. Besides, I've been wanting to catch up."

"I see. Are you hoping to find that she's fine?" Tsuchimikado asked before noticing something, "Wait. You couldn't you find her with the bank?"

"Nope. I was able to gain access to most of the files, but not hers. She says she's fine, but I don't believe it"

"You think she got into some kind of trouble?"

"Yep." Hitori agreed, "I want to find out what happened to her. But for now all I can do is wait and get more information."

"There's one more thing I don't get." Tsuchimikado interrupted, "Why are you telling me all of this. You could have easily kept all of this to yourself."

"My instincts are telling me you could be trustworthy friend, despite having the smell of a double-crossing spy. Also maybe I can ask for your help on gathering information. If you're up for it."

"Well we don't know each other that well to ask each other favors yet."

"I'll be here for quite a while. Let's use this to get each other better, as fellow magicians in the city of science."

After silently confirming their truce. They spoke up once again as if everything is normal.

"Well that's one less problem on my back nyah~!" Tsuchimikado spoke more carelessly after realizing Hotori is not after anyone he knows.

"*Yawn* Well that's good, one less problem for me as well..." As Hitori went lie his head down to rest, Tsuchimikado tap his shoulder to get his attention.

"By the way, you should be really careful when going around as 'White Tiger,' you'll never know when someone might catch you in the act." He spoke with a pinch of smugness. Hitori shot his head up immediately and spoke in a hushed tone.

"So it was you who spread that rumor?"

"Nope. But I can make a pretty good guess who did."

"Ugh. I think I know who you're talking about as well." Hitori sighed dejectedly, "The less said, the better. I swear that man's scent is all over the place."

As they were finishing up their conversation, Kamijou and Aogami walked back in with their food. What was different from before is the large pile of snacks that was in Kamijou's arms. As he walked back to their desks, he dumped the entire pile on his desk.

He spoke while in an exhausted state."You gave me too much money, I had to carry it all by myself."

Tsuchimikado was left bewildered by all of this food, "Uh, I'm pretty sure this is more than necessary."

"Nope. this is perfect." Hitori spoke up surprising the three boys, "Thanks Kamijou, I appreciate the help. Time to dig in!"

Hitori then proceeded to devour the entire pile, it was quite a sight. In less than three minutes, he finished eating the large pile at a speed that was inhuman. After taking his last bite, he lied back on is chair, giving a satisfied sigh.

"Ahhh, that hits the spot." Right after he said that, the Idiot Trio proceed to yell at the same time.

"How in the hell were able to eat that much!?

"How in the hell were able to eat that much!?"

"How in the hell were able to eat that much!? Nyah~!"

"I normally don't resort to this. " Hitori spoke up as he moved around his body, getting used to his strained back, "The only reason I had to eat this much is I missed out on eating yesterday and the morning after because of the fiasco that I got dragged into. On an unrelated note, those girls were somewhat persistent on us joining Judgement, weren't they?"

After hearing that, the two idiots turned their heads towards Kamijou, the unlucky boy Hitori was referring to.

"Ho-ho… Once again, you wooed the hearts of some more fair maidens. Isn't that right Kami-yan?"

"Nyah~! You lucky bastard! Always getting the laddies!"

Kamijou could only respond by yelling at Hitori.

"Why did you tell them that?! I already had my fill of excitement yesterday!"

"So you're not denying it!" Aogami yelled causing Kamijou to curse himself out.

Hitori got up from his seat to throw away the trash, "What? It's not like it's the end of the world."

Kamijou retorted, "It's going to be the end of my world because of you!"

"C'mon. They aren't going to do anything that drastic, right?" Hitori spoke with uncertainty, "I mean it couldn't be as bad what the #3 tried to do a couple of nights ago."

"Hold on, by #3 did you mean Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun?" Aogami questioned.

Both of the boys froze on the spot, it seems both the idiot's jealousy has reached their peak. They both yelled with hatred.

"Stop hogging all the girls you bastard!"

"Not just one, but two Level 5s?! Stop hogging all the girls! Nyah~!"

"I'm not! Stop making assumptions!"

"Wait. Two level 5s?" Hitori spoke up, but the rising tension led them to ignore him.

As Kamijou was preparing to fight with the two again, Hitori stepped next to him, leaving him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Well it's my fault for bringing it up, this is the least I can do." Hitori spoke in a calm manner before smiling, "How about we knock some sense into them?"

Kamijou smiles back as he nodded agreeing with is idea. As the 2 vs. 2 match was about to begin they were interrupted by an angry voice.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!"

They all turned their eyes towards the source. Their eyes widened.

"Oh crap." (x4)

It was Fukiyose looking rather pissed off at them for making a racket.

"Looks like you idiots need a lesson about disrupting the peace, especially after the mess you made yesterday."

"Wait! Have mercy!" Hitroi pleaded, "I was just discharged from the hospital! I don't want to go on a second trip!"

But his pleads were unanswered as she proceeded to unleash her fury upon the four idiots, leaving them sprawling all over the floor after it was over.

* * *

**After-school**

"Ugh. If it hasn't for my back, I would have gotten a laugh out of this.." Hitori spoke depressingly.

"Well it's you own fault for bringing up topics that gets them riled up." Kamijou snapped back.

The two of them were now recuperating from their attacks from Fukiyose. Tsuchimikado and Aogami were just fine. How they can take that much damage and be fine after, the world may never know. As they were walking at the gates there was someone waiting for them, or rather Kamijou.

"Kamijou-kun!"

"Shokuhou? What are you doing here?"

The person in question was Shokuhou Misaki and she was giving a smile that radiated a warm aura. She ran up to Kamijou and lock her arms unto to his.

"Well since it was the last day before summer break, I was let go early. So I wanted to spend the day with you before your remedial classes."

"Oh that's right… " Kamijou said half heartedly, "Thanks for reminding me about it… "

"Honestly! You have your lack of attendance ability to blame." Shokuhou pouted, "And here I was thinking of ways we can spend the summer."

As they were talking (flirting in Shokuhou's case) in the background, Hitori went to consult the two idiots in private and leaned in to them.

"Who is she?"

"That's Shokuhou Misaki, the #5." Aogami commented, "I don't know how and when Kami-yan met here. But what I do know is that I'm burning with jealousy."

"Now now. No need to be upset nyah~. "

"Hmm… Why do I get the feeling that something's not right here…?" Hitori was confused for some odd reason.

"Careful there, you're close to breaking the fourth wall there." Tsuchimikado stopped Hitori's line of questioning.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Hoitori then returned to the previous conversation, "So anyways, are they dating?"

Both Tsuchimikado and Aogami answered with straight faces.

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Huh?" With how familiar they were acting to each other, one would think they were a pair.

"You see." Aogami spoke up, "While they act like one, they are not. No matter how hard Shokuhou-san tries to flirt with him."

"So are you are telling me the dumbass is as dense as lead?" Hitori asked for confirmation.

"Exactly!" Tsuchimikado joyfully answered.

All Hotori could do is sigh.

'_Seriously. A bombshell like that placing all the signs and he can't take a hint? He really needs to learn how to read between the lines.'_

Not one to let an opportunity go to waste, Hitori went to interrupt their little love talk.

"Ka-mi-joooooou~" Hitori called out, placing his arms around him in an overfamiliar manner. His tone was positive containing a bit a venom beneath it. "Who's this lovely lady that you're ignoring the advances of?"

"Huh? What's with the slightly threatening tone?" Kamijou was completely confused before turning his head towards Tsuchimikado and Aogami, "What did you tell him!?"

"The truth."

"The truth."

"What truth?! There's nothing going on between us!" Kamijou yelled out in mild embarrassment.

"All right, that's it." Hitori had enough, "It's time for the Hitori special."

Hitori stepped away slightly before doing something ridiculous. He jumped in the air with both feet knees near his chest. Once ready, he gave Kamijou a powerful dropkick.

"Gah!" Kamijou screamed out as he was sent to the ground with Hitori landing on the ground as well.

"You really ought to pay attention to a girl's needs."

"Did you really have to dropkick me to get the point!?" Kamijou frantically yelled out.

"Yes." Hitori spoke, as if it were the most natural thing to do.

As they were bickering, a giggle from Shokuhou interrupted them.

"My, aren't you having fun. Who is your new friend Kamijou-kun?"

Kamijou spoke while getting up, "Shokuhou, this is Hitori Senso, our new classmate. Hitori, this is Shokuhou Misaki, a good friend of mine."

"A pleasure." Hitori said as he got up. "I heard from those two that you were the #5 Level 5, is that right?" He then directed them to Tsuchimikado and Aogami, who simply waved.

"Oh? Yes, that would be me." Shokuhou spoke with faux cheenress, "And here I thought we had an agreement about keeping my status a secret or is your secretive ability really lacking?."

On cue, both boys slowly backed up. They messed up. They weren't supposed to say anything. Shokuhou could be able to use her powers to make sure they won't speak. But there were two problems. One, was bringing the ire of Kamijou, he definitely would be mad at her for using her powers on his friends like that. Two, he could accidentally negate it if she had done it without him knowing, which would lead back to point one. So they had an agreement, no bragging about her being the #5, or else. Now panicking, the boys decided to skedaddle on out of here.

"W-Well would you look at the time… Gotta go!" Aogami yelled anxiously.

"He who runs away gets to live another day! Nyah!" Tsuchimikado playfully shout, with a hint of worry.

After the two boys ran were out of sight, this left Shokuhou, Kamijou and Hitori by themselves. Hitori turned to Shokuhou to speak.

"Don't worry about your identity being leaked. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"How reassuring." Shokuhou smiled before taking an analytical look at Hitori. "Hmm… "

"What are you doing Shokuhou?" Kamijou asked while stretching from the dropkick.

"I see… You are exactly how Hokaze described you."

"Hokaze?" Hitori was surprised at the name until he managed to piece it together, "So that makes you the 'Queen' she was talking about then?"

"My, your perceptive ability is quite remarkable." Shokuhou complemented, "I want to thank you for protecting her."

"Don't mention it. It just happened at the spur of the moment" Hitori said before asking a question, "Why are thanking me in her stead? She already thanked me yesterday.."

"You see, she intended to pay back the favor. But after you turned down the offer, she has taken a bit of interest to you. So as her best friend, I decided to give her a little push. So… "

Shokuhou raised her arm at the corner of the school, as if presenting something. After a couple seconds, someone came out from the corner. Hitori was able to immediately realize that it was Hokaze Junko. She was speaking as she came out of the corner.

"Queen? What is that you need from-" She stopped as she noticed the two boys, "Oh if it isn't Kamijou-san and Hitori-san. What's going on?"

Before any of the boys could say anything Shokuhou decided to play her game "Whoops. It seems I forgot why I called you here for. Oh well, while I have fun with Kamijou-kun here, why don't you acquaint yourselves."

"Hold on, I-" Kamijou was about to protest at Shokuhou playing matchmaker all of the sudden. But he was suddenly pulled by her with a surprising amount of strength that she was never supposed to have.

"Come now, let's get these lovebirds some room." Shokuhou spoke playfully. And so they left as well leaving just the pair of Hitori and Hokaze. Before Hitori can say anything Hokaze asked out to no one in particular.

"Lovebirds?" Hokaze looked around, "I don't see any birds around… "

"I think she's talking about us going out." Hitori spoke out nonchalantly, '_Is she as dense as Kamijou?'_

Not a second too soon, Hokaze face turned red from embarrassment and spoke in a high-pitched tone, "G-Going out? As in a couple? Why would she say that?"

"Pretty sure she's just pulling our chains. No need to think too deep about it." Hitori reassured her, '_Nope she's as pure as a child when it comes to those kinds of things.'_

"Right… that must be it." Hokaze assured herself before talking once again, "I know you said that I don't have to return the favor, but I still want to show my gratitude for yesterday."

"You're still going on about that?" Hitori sighed. He knew it's best to accept it and be on with it. Anything will do the trick. "Alright, how about you treat me to some food and we'll call it even."

Hokaze smiled at the offered presented to her, "Sure, I know an ice cream stall nearby that I'm sure you'll like."

"I'll take you up on that." Hitroi smiled before coughing, "*COUGH* Excuse me about that. Anyways, mind showing me where it is?"

"Of course!" Hokaze delightly spoke and walked to it with Hitroi following close behind. As he got away from the school he breathed in deeply as if he finally got some fresh air after a while.

'_Damn it, that Queen reeked of honey. It even gotten to the point that I couldn't breath. I wonder if having her set me up with Hokaze is some part of a plan of hers.'_

* * *

"So what was the point of having Hokaze-san spend the day with Hitori?" Kamijou asked bluntly.

"Call it a girls intuition. Besides I'm sure she'll happily enjoy that time I set up for her." Misaki boldly claimed, "So what should we do today?"

Kmijou wasn't fully convinced, but he decided to let it go. She was the kind of girl that would do that, so it didn't surprise him much.

"Hmm..." Kamijo contemplated before answering, "How about a quick lunch? During all that chaos earlier I had forgotten to get my own lunch, such misfortune."

"I know a good burger place, my treat!"

As they continued to walk away Misaki has having devious thoughts while giving out a pure smile.

'_Fufufu. With this I can kill two birds with one stone. Getting Junko a happy little date and having surveillance on Kamijou-kun's mysterious friend.'_

* * *

**A Bit Later**

"Hm Hm Hm~" Hokaze was happily eating her ice cream as they were walking and talking, getting to know each other. She was savoring the sweet flavor it brings on a summer day like this. "This is really good! How's yours?"

"Not bad." Hitori complemented the treat. "Shame that they didn't have any sour options though."

"Sour? I've never heard of sour ice cream."

"Not that many places make them. It's going to be tough to find a new place after moving."

"Do you prefer sours over sweets?"

"Yep. Although there was a time when I used to have a sweet tooth. But I guess I ate so much, that I lost my taste for it."

"Are you saying you can't taste the ice cream right now?"

The white haired boy shook his head in confirmation, "Barely, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the coolness of it on a summer day like this."

"I can't imagine what it's like to lose a sensation like that."

"It was pretty grating at first, but learned to accept it. Besides, it gave me an appreciation for other kinds of flavors. By the way, you mentioned that you practiced martial arts?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I'm always curious about other peoples fighting style. Helps make a good reference."

"Are you a martial artist as well?" Hokaze was surprised at the remark. Because of the fact that he looks like a delinquent, she never would've guessed he had done proper training rather than throwing punches.

"Martial artist is putting it lightly. Besides, how I fight is a bit on the unorthodox side of things."

"How curious… What is it?"

"You see it's ... " Hitori stopped when he saw something odd, Hokaze taking notice as well. They saw the pigtail Judgment member from yesterday. It was Shirai Kuroko if Hitori remembered correctly. But it was her action that was attracting his attention. She was smashing her head against the pavement while Misaka and Saten were tasting each others ice cream.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hitori called out to Shirai. This caused the three girls to look at the pair.

"Hotori-san and Hokaze-san?" Misaka was surprised at seeing the two of them together, "What are two doing?"

"As you can see, this is 'date' that Shokuhou tricked us to take part of." Hitori answered nonchalantly.

"A d-date?" Hokaze called out embarrassingly, "T-This is simply repaying for your help yesterday!"

"But you were enjoying our talk earlier weren't you?" Hitori questioned her. In response she simply turned her head away in embarrassment. This caused the boy to smile in a smug manner.

"Hold on. I have so many questions… " Misaka interrupted them.

"So do I." Shirai agreed with her as she gotten up.

"I'm guessing one of them has to do with me knowing the #5?" Hiori deduced.

"Yeah. How did you know her?"

"I met her earlier today after-school, she wanted to thank me for saving Hokaze." Hitori explained, "And she somehow roped me into this."

"That's like her. Sending someone to take her place I bet." Mikasa was somewhat annoyed at anyone mentioning Shokuhou.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Misaka-san." The right hand girl interrupted, "The queen herself showed up."

"Really?" Misaka asked in surprise along with Shirai. It was rare for her to show herself to the public. "Why should she show herself?"

"You see she had business with -" Hokaze had her mouth covered by Hitori, who had a strained look that says 'please don't say anymore!'

"That doesn't matter right now." Hitori tried to play it off, "Anyways, you still haven't answered my first question. What are you doing?"

This time he addressed it to the whole group rather than Shirai, since they most likely forgot her smashing her head earlier.

"Hold on. Don't think I'm going to miss out on some juicy details about that queen." Misaka forced back the previous topic.

"Onee-sama. There's no need to go too deep into it." Shirai tried to calm her down a little.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but is it really necessary?" Saten asked.

"Yes. Even if I have to hold you for questioning." Misaka declared. She really wanted some dirt on the Queen.

"Hold on! On what grounds do you have to hold me? You have nothing on me! In fact, your not even a Judgment Member!" Hitori was starting to sound like a criminal caught in the act.

"But I am. And I have some questions concerning you, 'White Tiger.'" The Judgment Member had accused. This caused Saten to turn to him wide-eyed and Hokaze to do the same while tilting her head in confusion. Hitori on the other hand simply smiled, hiding his panic.

"Well… would you look at the time… Gotta go!" Mimicking a certain blue-haired pervert, Hitori turned to make his great escape, only for Miska to grab his belt and cause him to fall as she tugged the belt.

"Gah!" He landed face first into the floor. But he managed the save the ice cream with some quick reflexes.

"Sorry~ But if you try to run I might give you a little shock~." Misaka playfully threatened.

The white-haired boy could only sigh as he picked himself up, speaking with his nose covered. "Alright. You found me out. How did you know?"

He didn't even seem to register the threat that was given to him. That annoyed the #3 to a small extent.

"Uiharu talked about your eyes being similar to the photo after the explosions yesterday." Shirai explained.

"My eyes…?" Hitroi was confused for a moment before realizing she meant, "Oh right…"

"Is that really true?!" Saten called out in excitement, "Your reputation blew up quickly overnight!"

"Just for one fight?"

"You took out over 20 people with skill alone! That's something worth talking about."

"Um… I don't understand what's going on..." Hokaze was completely confused at the situation at hand.

"They're just making a deal out of me getting a fight with some people."

"Some? It was 20." Shirai reminded him, "That also includes the fact that you sent them all to the hospital."

"You went that far?" The platinum haired girl was concerned. While he looks a bit rough around the edges, she wouldn't have guessed he could do that much damage.

"It was self defense." The white-haried boy defended himself.

"You dislocated multiple limbs. How is that self-defense?" The twin-tailed girl was now pushing him, "And what kind of person would have a twisted grin like in the photo if it was self defense?"

"Well I can't help it. Don't you feel the adrenaline when getting fired up? That's how it is, I grin like that when getting excited. Oh and for your concern, those guys were adamant on kicking my ass. I only went that far because they brought it up to that point. That's not a reason to hold me right?"

Shirai only sighed at the remark, "No. In fact we just needed to question you, not hold you. Now that we have your point of view, and lining up with report from witnesses watching, you most likely won't face any repercussions. Besides, it's just a small case, not on our highest priority. Just try not to make it a habit."

"I'll try. But I can't promise anything." Hitori truthfully stated, "Besides I don't like being the center of rumors." He became slightly depressed at another thought, "I'm sure there's going to be something online about me getting hit by the bomb yesterday."

"Ah!" Shirai suddenly remembered, "I should let you know something since you were partly involved."

"What is it?"

"It's about the Graviton Bombings, and the criminal you tracked." Shirai brought them up to speed, she figured it was fine to talk about it since they were involved yesterday. "What we believed to be a Level 4, was actually a Level 2."

While Hokaze was surprised by the news, Hitori seemed more proud at the fact, "Hmph, called it."

"What are you on about?"

"Nothing important. Just guessing on what type of person would do it with the others yesterday. It seemed like I hit the nail right on the head. Although all that's left is to find out how he got a power boost."

"I see… Well that is a good concern, how did he gain that much power?"

"That's right." Misaka suddenly had a thought, "Saten, didn't you say something about a Level Upper the other day?"

"I did." Saten was suddenly given the role of the informant, "It was just a rumor I heard about. It's essentially a tool that could raise the person's level with ease.

"Raise their level with ease?" Shirai parroted Saten's word while pondering at the thought.

"Ah! But it's just a rumor!" Saten waved her hands in embarrassment, "Don't take my word as law!"

"Yeah that does sound like bullshit." Hitori declared his opinion.

"See! Hitori doesn't believe in it." Saten was sounding oddly pleased.

"What? Of course I think it's real. Afterall, most rumors are based on some kind of truth." This drew surprise from the rest of the girls, "What I'm calling bullshit on is the 'with ease' part."

"What do you mean?" Hokaze asked for clarification.

"A sudden power up like that is sure to have some kind of drawback. It could cause some kind of physical or emotional stress on the person using it. To put in terms that can be easily understood, you would be making a deal with the Devil. Or making a wish with a Genie and having it go wrong."

"Devil? Genie? Do you read stuff like that?"

"Yep, along with various passages of the supernatural. Things can go really wrong if you make those kind of deals."

"Well that had turned into the occult so suddenly." Shirai wasn't too pleased at the comment, "You don't seriously believe stuff like that, do you?"

Hitori stared at her critically for quite a bit before closing his eyes, "What I believe doesn't matter, what matters is the lesson behind it. That is there's always a price to pay for power." He then dumped his ice cream on the floor for the cleaning bots to pick up. "Biblical readings, fairy tales, mythologies, et cetera, et cetera... These stories always have some kind of lesson about human nature and the world. It never hurts to look at them. After all, an imaginative mind allows you to see the world differently."

"Hmm… You do have a point about lessons being found in those kinds stuff." Shirai relented. It seems she has more to learn.

"So you believe that the Level Upper exists then?" Misaka asked, to which Hitori nodded. "If you have the chance to use it, would you?"

"Nope. I prefer working with what I have." Hitori answered before thinking to himself, '_Besides, I already made a deal with another devil._'

"Huh. I would've guessed you have taken a chance due to you being demoted from Level 4 to 0."

"What?!"

"What?!"

Both Saten and Hokaze were completely surprised at the revelation. That the boy beside them used to have a powerful ability.

"So you took a look at my record then? About how I can barely produce an AIM field anymore due my hospitalization?" Both Misaka and Shirai nodded their heads.

Shirai explained "We were curious about your abilities because of you being able to withstand the blast as well to your connection to the 'White Tiger.' It's surprising to see that someone ordinary was able to power through it."

"Ha! Thank the fights I have gotten into. Probably toughen me up." This drew a glare from the Judgment officer. Before she could say anything Saten spoke to Hitroi with a concern on his face.

"Are you fine with that? I don't know what I would do if I had all those amazing abilities only to lose it."

"Eh." Hitori shrugged off the concerned.

"You are rather nonchalant about the fact." Hokaze commented at his uncaring attitude about it.

"That's because I am still me. It's not like I lost my identity just because I can't do something that I used do anymore. My identity is not tied to my talents, it's tied to the experiences I have throughout my life."

"Wow! That sounds really wise. Are all highschoolers this mature?" Saten asked in delight.

"Nah. We're just idiots with nothing better to do. In fact, that makes me appreciate the value of being ordinary from time to time. Besides, I may be a Level 0, but that doesn't mean I can't do amazing stuff."

"Is that so?" Misaka was curious on what he can do.

"Yep. So confident that I can make a Level Five like you surprised." Hitori said rather calmly.

"Oh? Truth be told I'm curious about what your ability were since it seems that you used to be an Electromaster like me."

"How do you figure?"

"The name they gave you in the Bank 'Thunder Beast,' am I wrong?"

In response he raised his hand in front of her. Between his fingers, small currents of blue electricity traveled in between them. This went on for a second before he stopped before shaking his hand, as if it got hurt. "I can still use it but there are some drawbacks. But I can make use of some passive effects."

"Hmm… I wonder..." The Elctromaster was sounding rather ominous. Something that Hitori quickly picked up on.

"Oh no… Don't tell me you want to test me out..." He muttered lethargically.

"What? What better way to test your limits than a spar?"

"You know I'm still recovering from yesterday..."

"You seemed fine enough to try to run from us earlier."

"Would you reconsider if I told you who Shokuhou met?"

What the hell happened to that promise you made earlier?

In less in a second she got closer to lean in her eyes completely focused. "I'm listening."

Hitori took a deep breath preparing for the worst.

'_I'm SO sorry Kamijou… But at least I can also get an answer to the question that was bugging me for a bit.'_

He leaned in whispering something into her ear. The rest of the girls didn't hear what he was saying. But they were able to clearly hear the result.

"HUH?!"

Without warning she accidently let out a shockwave that blasted Hitori into a nearby tree.

"MOTHERF-!" Hitori held his tongue as he visibly recoiled from having his back slammed against the tree. He slammed his fist against the tree to help take his mind off the pain.

"THAT IDIOT I SWEAR I"M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY!" And with that she ran towards her next target.

"So that means you do like him, you damn Tsundere!" Hitori called out, only to have to have lighting sent the idiot's way, hitting him rather than shocking him. "Gah! Totally deserved that one… "

"What did you say?" Shiari asked as she helped him up. She was surprised how well he took a hit from the #3.

"I've basically just gave a friend of mine a death wish." Hitori spoke in a dejected tone, "And now I just realized I forgot to keep it a secret despite Hokaze almost spilling the beans. So much for me about being able to keep secrets."

"Um… What was I about to spill?" Hokaze asked.

Hitori stared at her for a few seconds, "*Sigh* You really are a pure airhead..."

"Hm?" Hokaze tilted her head in a cute manner.

"Are are okay?" Saten asked out in concern.

"I'm fine. Although I can't say to Misaka's next victim. Well, I'm sure he make it out okay."

"*Sigh* I guess I'll just have to look into more of the Level Upper rumors myself then..." Shirai spoke to no one in particular. But as soon as she said that, Hitori's ears perked up at what she said.

"Wait. You said you're going to investigate the Level Upper rumors right?"

"Yes. Why are are as-"

"Can I join you?!" Hitori suddenly appeared right in her. His face full of excitement and stars in his eyes, like a child suddenly spotting a new ride at an amusement park.

"Wha-!" Shirai was completely surprised by the sudden request. "Why do you want to investigate the Level Upper?"

"C'mon! A new tool suddenly giving people power ups, criminals rampaging around because of it, and no clear evidence of where the source is? How could I not find the mystery exciting?! Who made it and for what purpose? Ooooh…. The answers are there waiting to be discovered! I love these kinds of things!" It sounded like Hitori was in complete bliss.

"You do you realize this is Judgment business right?" Shirai, a bit creeped out, tried to calm down his excitement.

"Call it volunteer work, alright? Besides, I'm sure if your 'Onee-sama' asked you, you would be more than willing." The white-haired gave an innocent smile that hid his smug expression.

"Guh..." Shirai was backed into a corner. Of course she would let Misaka help. Anytime spent with her is pure bliss. That and she would've probably forced her way in regardless.

"Besides I know some places that thugs might hang out at. They are our best sources for these kinds of information."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a detective's intuition." Hitori then grabbed one of Shirai's arms. "Now let's go! There are mysteries to be solved!"

"Huh?" Shirai blinked at him grabbing her. Before she could say anything she was pulled away at an alarming speed. She was flailing around like a kite trying to flown by a running child. "Waiiiiiiiiit!"

But Hitori didn't even seem to register the girl's protest. He instead called to the two remaining girls, "See you later Hokaze and Saten!"

The two girls saw the boy and girl duo run off at comical speed. This left them somewhat stupefied at the aftermath.

"Well... that was something..." Saten had commented offhandedly, "Well, I better get back to Uiharu, it was nice meeting you Hokaze-san."

Hokaze smiled in return, "Yes. I share the same sentiment Saten-san. It was a shame that this meeting was interrupted so suddenly..."

She slowed down near the end as if something just caught her attention just now.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just remembered something I had to do. You have to get back to your friend right?"

"Yep. Have a good one!" Saten had ran off to to get back to take care of Uiharu.

This left Hokaze alone with her thoughts. She turned to look at what stopped her train of thoughts earlier.

It was the tree that Hitori punched earlier.

She noticed something was off. It was slightly bending at an awkward angle making look unnatural. And at the vertex of said angle was a slight indent, the area that Hitori punched to take is mind off the pain from Misaka's attack..

'_It couldn't be right? I doubt being sent flying by Misaka-san would cause that. And that indent is most likely from that punch. I must be overthinking it.'_

And with that Hokaze makes her way back to her dorm and wait for queen to return.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"Great, it seems we have everything we need. Right?" Hitroi asked for confirmation.

"Yes." That was all Shirai could say as she was emotionally exhausted.

After running off, they had made a quick visit to the Judgment office (With directions begrudgingly given be the Judgment member). They were able to compile a list of potential spots for information. There was a spot at some diner that many thugs hang out at, they seem to have knowledge about the Level Upper based on their comments online.

Hitori was more efficient at gathering information than Shirai gave him credit for. He was able to deduce which posts had merit or were blowing hot air and narrow down the list to a handful. After was all said and done, they made their way to the dinner.

Hitori's enthusiasm had worn her down quite a bit when they were planning on how to approach them. After some thought they decided for Hitoi to put up the act of a person looking to use the Level Upper.

"Anyways, just sit nearby. You should be able to record our conversation right?" Hitori asked for confirmation, to which Shirai nodded to.

"Will you be fine?"

Hitori took one last look inside before smiling to himself,"Don't worry, I know of a way to get at least one of them to talk."

The two walked into the dinner. Shirai managed to sit at a booth nearby without being seen by the thugs. This left Hitori to walk to walk up to the delinquents hanging out at the booth.

"Yo!" Hitori called out nonchalantly.

They all turned to him in annoyance with the one at front speaking out, "What the hell do you want?"

"Hey now, no need to get so pissy." Hitori ragged them on, "I heard word around the street that you guys know something about the Level Upper, is that right?"

"Ah? Now why do you want to know about that crap? It's just a bunch of bull anyways."

"You say that, but you guys were spewing all that crap online earlier. Now, was that true or are you trying to compensate for your stupidity?"

The thug at the front got up and pulled Hitori's collar to meet him face-to-face,glaring at him "Oi. Do you wanna go punk?"

Shirai was about to intervene before seeing Hitori making gestures behind his back. He was letting her know that he was it handled.

"You sure that's a good idea? I'm sure you wouldn't like to end up like your buddy over there?"

Hitori pointed to the person at the end of the table, the reason he was smiling earlier. It was the thug that he had a run-in two days thug had a cast on his right arm and looks worse for wear. He was showing fear the entire time they were talking but the thugs didn't noticed until Hitori pointed out.

"Hey there!" Hitori called out causing him to jump, "I hope you haven't forgotten about me, right?"

This caused the thug in the back shook his head in desperation.

"Good. Mind telling him why picking a fight with me is a bad idea?"

He simply pointed to his cast. He was too terrified to speak, so this left to others to interpret the message.

The first thug was getting aggravated at the cryptic message, "So? Just because you kicked his ass, doesn't mean you can take on the rest of us."

"Well, to save you the time of getting into a fight, would a generous bribe make you reconsider wanting to kick my ass?"

"How much?"

"This much." Hitori reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wad of cash and held it right in front of his face.

After a few seconds inspecting it, his face turned into a goofy smile and wrapped his arms around Hitori teasing him with a lighthearted tone, "Why didn't you say so sooner you bastard!"

"Now, mind telling me about Level Upper?" Hitori tried to get them back on track.

"Oh, you still wanna know more about it? No problem at all buddy."

As this was going on Shirai was glad this was going more smoothly than expected, '_Good. Just a bit more and we can finally learn where they acquire it.'_

"But I'm gonna need a little extra, information doesn't come cheap."

This caused both Shirai and Hitori to stop what they were doing. Shirai was waiting for him to pay the bribe once again.

But that never happened.

"What did you think the original bribe is for?" Hitori spoke in monotone.

"To not kick your ass. Duh." The thug spoke without any care in the world, "C'mon you gotta read between the lines."

"I should be asking the same to you. Seems like I'm going to do this the hard way."

"With your scrawny looking ass? You look like some old timer with that stupid hair of yours. Like someone going through a midlife crisis with that black part dyed."

"What was that?" Hitori spoke out with more venom in his voice.

Before anything else could be done, the lights had completely gone out. Some kind of power outage had happened. It was too dark to see properly.

Taking the advantage, the head thug yelled out, "Get him!"

And with that, the sound of a fight had broken out in the dark restaurant.

Not being able to see a thing, Shirai is trying her best to figure out what to do next. '_Dammit it I can't do anything without the lights, I better hurry before Hitori- Wait it's him. Then that means I got to stop him before its-!'_

But before she could finish her thoughts, she heard Hitori screaming out in anger along with the sound of something slamming against the table..

"WHAT… *BAM* DID… *BAM* YOU… *BAM* SAY … *BAM* ABOUT… *BAM* MY… *BAM* HAIR…* BAM* YOU… *BAM* BASTARD! *BAM*"

Just as the last slam was made, the back-up generator turned on, bring light back to the restaurant. This allowed Shirai to see Hitori slamming the head thug's head right through the table.

That's right, though the table. He slammed his head in so many times that the table gave out, forcing the victim's head onto the floor.

He wasn't the only one that was hurt, all of the others were sprawling on the floor completely knocked out.

"What in the world did you do!?" Shirai screamed at Hitori for causing a mess.

"What? They were the ones who attacked first."

"That doesn't mean you have to do 'this' to them!" Shirai pointed at all of the injured thugs on the floor, "You probably gave the leader a concussion!"

"Doubt it, with how thick his skull his."

"Not now!" Shirai didn't appreciate the little joke made just now, "Now we don't have anyone to interrogate."

"What are you talking about? There's one left untouched. See?"

He pointed at the last man standing, the one the Hitori had beaten up a couple of nights ago. As soon as Hitori pointed at him, he frothed at mouth at of pure unadulterated fear.

"Never mind… Well at least we know they know something about Level Upper, you can just ask them tomorrow when they come to." Hitori started to walk away from the scene of the crime, "Well good luck with all of that paperwork tomorrow."

"What paperwork? This was just a couple of thugs getting rowdy, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Huh. Here I thought you would be a proper Judgment member. Not a fan of paperwork?"

That question caused her the shiver from instinct, making her think of a certain chief breathing down her neck.

"Well, I'm not complaining. See you around Shirai."

"Hold on. We still got to have a talk on self-control mister 'Slammed some guys face though a table.' I'm starting to think that you will be a problem for me down the line."

Hitori showed no emotion at all of the accusation given his way. His only response after a few seconds his simply pointed behind her.

"Hey, one of the guys is starting to get up."

"Really? Good that can save me the-" She turned to see that what he was talking about, only to find out he was lying. As soon as she turned back to where Hitori was, he was already gone.

"Gah! That dirty ape! Getting his way at the very end! I swear I'll make him pay!"

As much as she wants to chase after him, she had to make sure the injured thugs were taken to the hospital. All she can do is chase him down some other time.

But something was bothering her. What was the cause of the blackout in the first place?

* * *

**A Bit Earlier**

Kamijou and Shokuhou where walking around for a bit as night was starting to come. It is close to curfew for Shokuhou, so they were about to end their day and go on their separate ways.

"My, that was quite the uneventful day wasn't it Kamijou-kun? "

"Uneventful? What about those thugs that tried to mugged me? That car running over a puddle, soaking me? And don't get me started on what happened at school."

"But isn't that normal to you?" Shokuhou gave a warm smile, enjoying herself being in misfortunate boy's company.

"Hearing that is even more depressing. I'm still surprised you still stuck around with me after nearly a year."

"Fufufu. Being with you is more fun after all~."

Kamijou could only sigh at the declaration made by her, "Well glad one of us is enjoying my misfortune. At least it's not as bad as Biri-Biri going after me lately."

"Oh my that person again… You don't tell me much about that person. Are you sure they're not bothering you?"

"Nah, I have a handle on things." Kamjou assured her before making a comment offhandedly, "Just wish she would just stop challenging me to fights and shoot electricity at me tough..."

Shokuhou stopped and thought what what Kamijou had just said.

'_Wait. Picking fights? Shooting electricity? 'Biri-Biri?' It couldn't be...'_

"YOOOOOUUU IDIIIOOOT!"

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted by a certain Electromaster screaming out in the distance. She looked angrier than ever.

"Huh? Biri-Biri?!" Kamijou was shocked seeing her again so soon, but that shocked turned into fear as an attack sent his way, to which he promptly blocked. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm going to kick your ass! That's what!" Misaka answered with rage. And launched another barrage at him.

"Crap." Was all Kamijou could say before negating her attack once again and started to run away. "Crap. Crap. Crap!"

"EH!? Kamijou-kun!?" Shokuhou saw him running off into the distance to escape from his pursuer. "I swear Misaka-san, you come at the worst of times! Why I ought to-!"

Before Shokuhou could finish, Misaka ran pass by her. She didn't even register the #5 to be someone of importance at the moment.

"I'll deal with later you damn Queen!" Misaka called out before turning back to Kamijou, "GET BACK HERE!"

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

Shokuhou was left all by herself after the two supposed rivals had ran off. She sighed to herself at the event that transpired.

'_It's always like this with you ever since that day, huh?' _She then smiled to herself, '_I wouldn't have it any other way regardless.'_

And with that she also made her way back to her dorm, enjoying the cool air of the coming night. She can't wait to see what tomorrow might bring for that misfortunate boy.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**This chapter was a bit of a challenge to write especially around the end. But with the Introduction done, we move on to the Index Arc, and the changes happening to it. Chapters will most likely be a bit shorter and take longer due to my college courses this quarter. Also, I've got to refresh my self on what happens in early OT.**

**Don't forget to leave a review for your thoughts and follow/favorite if you're enjoying the ride so far.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
